


As The Fortress Burns

by CaptainDemetrios, J0rn



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more as I find them, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Past Child Abuse, Piss, Tickling, Wetting, watersports?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: An RP that my friend @captaindemetrios from Tumblr have been doing!  (Go check them out they're wonderful <3)  Welcome to Mann Co., where an ongoing war had been fought for years.  Things can get lonely on the battlefield, but are the Mercenaries ready for when love, life, and war collide?





	1. Winning the Bet

He could hear the familiar steps behind him, even with all the gunfire of the battlefield. The Sniper waited until there was an empty alleyway to grab the invisible follower and push him against the wall. 

“You said you wanted to keep work and pleasure separate.” The Sniper accused.

The spy uncloaked, grinning wildly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bushman. I can’t help it if you make it so easy to sneak up on you… My only intention was to kill you, I assure you.” He winked.

“Right,” The Sniper smirked. “So that’s why you trailed me for ten minutes longer than you usually do.” He let go of the Spy’s arm and spun him so that his back was against the wall. “It was the first rule, and it was YOUR idea.”

“If I remember right, you detested that rule when I mentioned it. So it’s curious to me that you’ve become such a stickler for it since we saw each other last.” Spy bucked against the Sniper, enjoying the feeling of the Australian pressed against him. “But if you want me to go, then I can go…”

“Scout almost saw you last time you… visited.” He hissed but leaned close to the Frenchman, their lips almost touching. “Maybe you were right, and we should keep this secret. There’s no telling how our teams will react…”

“Scout is oblivious. I’m not afraid of his scrutiny, and I can scare anyone silent. Even if he did see us, he wouldn’t say anything about it. I’d make sure of it.” Spy raised his eyebrows, turning to glance into Sniper’s eyes. “But if the two of us… disappeared for a while, I’m sure no one would think twice about it…”

“That isn’t comforting!” Sniper complained and and finally kissed him. “And they’ll notice if I’m not on the field soon. If you want to do something we’ll have to be fast.” He smirked a little. “Unless you trailed me all this time just for a kiss?” He teased.

Spy clung to his tough persona as much as the Sniper did. “I trailed you to kill you!” He spat, but he was having a difficult time hiding his smile. “You just… distracted me. That’s all.” He captured the Sniper’s lips for another kiss, freezing as an explosion rocked the ground underneath them. “Maybe you’re right… maybe you should head up to your spot…”

“Are you going to be able to get out of here without dying?” Sniper was bad at pretending not to be concerned. “There’s a sentry near here.”

Spy glanced around. He had let his guard down, and he was in a very dangerous situation. “I’ll follow you. I’ll cloak, and follow you up.”

“And send me to respawn once my back is turned?” He said, only half serious. “Fine, cloak now so no one sees.” He advised and went to find is usual camping spot.

“Don’t worry, if I wanted to send you to respawn you’d be there already.” The Spy joked, somewhat bitterly. His cloak went up and he followed close behind Sniper, trying very hard to keep his mind on the battle and not on the man in front of him, and having some difficulty.

Sniper got to his spot and wasn’t sure if Spy was still behind him. “Still with me?” He whispered.

Spy didn’t answer, instead he snuck behind him and gave him a quick peck on the back of the neck with his lips.

Sniper shivered and blushed at the touch, loading his gun. “Ugh. Just, get outta here before someone notices.”

“What, you don’t want my company?” Still cloaked, he stood and watched the sniper as he prepared himself, waiting until he was settled to come take a seat behind him. “You seemed to very much enjoy my company earlier…”

“It’s your stupid rule.” He accused and looked through his scope to take out the BLU Scout.

“Bet you won’t make that shot.” Spy purred into the sniper’s ear, nuzzling up behind him and wrapping his arms around the bigger man’s torso. “What do you want to bet?”

Sniper hated it when Spy did this. And by ‘hated’, he meant loved, because honestly there was little Sniper found more arousing than Spy’s breath on his ear.  
“What are you offering?” He played along.

“What do you want?” He made sure that the challenge in his voice was obvious. “Think fast, he’s getting ready to move… What’s it worth to you, Bushman?”

Sniper was silent. “We meet on your turf this time.” He said finally. “And I get to tie you up for once.” He set up the shot. “Deal?

That was a bet that Spy almost didn’t want to win. But his pride made him cheat, regardless, letting his teeth brush against the Sniper’s ear, his voice scarcely a whisper. “Deal…”

The touch made Sniper shudder, and miss the shot. Barely, but a miss all the same. “Damn!” He turned angrily to the Spy. “That doesn’t count!”

Spy let out a very unattractive giggle. “Fine, fine. Best two out of three then?”

Sniper reloaded and looked at him narrowly. “What happens to me if I lose, you filthy cheat?”

“I have a very nice outfit picked out for you to wear… and I expect you to wear it under your uniform the entire battle tomorrow, if you lose.”

“And I don’t suppose a certain enemy Spy is going to be cutting off my clothes in the middle of battle, if I do lose?” He grumbled and set up the next shot.

“It depends on if you’re nice to me or not. We’ll have to wait and see…” He snuggled up a little closer to the Sniper’s back. It was starting to get a bit cold out, it looked as if it were going to rain. And Sniper was basically a walking heater. “Okay, no cheating this time. Scout’s honor.” He giggled again, settling in to watch him work.

“Liar.” Sniper whispered. He found Scout again and pulled the trigger, this time making a headshot. “Tiebreaker.”

“Alright, tiebreaker.” Spy pulled away from the Sniper, letting his gloved fingers run up and down his back. “You can do this, can’t you Bushman? It would be a shame to lose such a simple bet over something you supposedly do for a living…”

That was unfair. Sniper cursed the day Spy learned how sensitive his body was. “You said you wouldn’t cheat.” He said through grit teeth, trying to keep the gun steady.

“Mmm… I can’t help it.” Spy resisted the urge to let his fingers slip ‘round to the Sniper’s sides, figuring this was enough cheating to keep it even. “If I didn’t cheat a little, I wouldn’t even have a chance at winning now would I?”

Sniper had to use all his concentration to keep the gun steady, and because of that he wasn’t fast enough to get the Scout a second time. “Aw, shit.”

“One more chance. I’ll give you one more chance.” He wrapped his arms back around the sniper’s waist, letting him steady himself. Let him win this one, he thought. Just this one time.

Sniper narrowed his eyes. “Why?” He said suspiciously. Spy hated to lose, that’s why he’d always cheat.

Spy sighed, making sure his breath ghosted against the Sniper’s ear. “You’re right, I cheated. That was wrong of me.” He trailed kisses down the side of Sniper’s neck, squeezing him a little closer, glancing at his watch. The round was almost over. “If you can make the headshot by the end of the round, you win. Fair enough?”

Sniper fought back a moan and leaned into the kisses. “You’re being uncharacteristically fair. You aren’t sick are you?” He teased and reloaded. Did Spy actually want to be tied up?

“Oh don’t worry, I’m definitely sick…”

“If you’re about to make a dumb joke I’ll shoot you instead.” Sniper said and searched the battlefield for his target.

“I suppose that would still count… however I would consider that cheating.” He rested his head on the Sniper’s shoulder, watching him line up his next shot.

“Hm.” Sniper just grunted in response and took the shot. It was an easy one. “Are you really going to let me tie you up?” He had turned to look at the spy and jumped when a shot narrowly missed his leg. “Shit, move!”

“Merde!” Spy jumped up, instinctively grabbing him by the collar and pulling him out of the window. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” The ‘tough guy’ façade faded quickly as he checked the Sniper for injuries.

Sniper pulled Spy down with him into another alcove they could hide in. “I’m fine, the shot missed.” He put an arm around Spy, keeping him close. “Didn’t hit you, did it?”

“No, I’m alright.” Normally, Spy would have pulled away from someone man-handling him this way, but he found himself really enjoying the Sniper trying to protect him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” He smirked. “Your Sniper’s crap.” He teased, letting go of the Spy finally.

“You’re better than him at quite a few things,” he teased back, raising an eyebrow and waiting to see how Sniper would react.

Sniper hated that Spy knew exactly how to make him blush. “How would you know that?!” He accused.

Spy laughed out loud, something he had not made it a habit to do. “It’s my job to know everything about everyone, remember?” he glanced at his watch again. The match was drawing to a close.

“So either you’ve watched him or you’ve done it with him.” He frowned. “I’m not sure which is worse…” He glanced at his watch too. “I won our bet. What time should I come to your base?”

The Administrator announced the end of the round, though neither of them were listening for who won. Spy smiled, glancing around before wrapping his arms around the Sniper’s shoulders and kissing him. “Well, my dear, the round is over which means I’m all yours…”

“Yeah, and if we go back to your base now, your team is going to put me in a cell for trespassing.” He paused. “Or worse. And you’ve tied me up enough times already.”

“Then why don’t we sneak out to your camper instead? I don’t expect you get many visitors there…”

Sniper was suddenly embarrassed and pushed his glasses back on his face. “Ah… I don’t think you’d like it there.”

“Trust me cher, I’ve stayed in much worse than that. Besides…” Spy was getting a little flustered just getting the words out, “You won the bet, you get to tie me up, that… essentially makes me your prisoner for the night… which means it doesn’t matter whether I like it or not, as long as you’re happy…”

Well, sniper did like the sound of that. “My camper it is. This way.” He took his hand and pulled him along to the dirty camper.

Spy could feel his heart beating faster with each step. He was never scared, no, and he would never admit that he was nervous, but… well he was kind of nervous. Excited, as well, and as they came upon the camper he could barely contain himself.

“If you make fun of it I’ll gag you.” Sniper threatened and took him inside. It was like Sniper himself- dirty and ruffled, with an organization only he could understand.

Spy glanced around the homey little space, and he was right. He had stayed in worse places. He licked his lips, reprimanding the part of his brain that was threatening to break lose with a snide comment just so Sniper might uphold his end of the deal. “This is… very you.”

Sniper blushed again. “What’s that mean?” He rummaged around the closet for some rope. “Uh… do you want a drink first? I don’t have wine like you like but I have uh…” He scratched his head and then finished lamely, “stale beer?”

Suddenly, Spy had an idea. One that hurt his pride a bit, yes, but if it was going to get Sniper flustered then it was worth the indignation.  
“I don’t know… do I deserve it…” He paused, letting that sink in before adding the kicker. “…Sir?”

Sniper looked back up at Spy, face ery red. “Uh…” He said for about a solid minute.

Spy approached him slowly, making good use of his pathetic voice. “It wouldn’t be my first choice of drink, of course, but I could choke it down if that would make you happy…” About halfway between Sniper and the bed he stopped, getting down on his knees. “Unless you’d rather me get straight to work, getting myself ready for you, sir…”

“Uh…” Sniper said again. He found the rope and looked between it and Spy. “Uh, no..?” He tested this newfound power. “Strip, so I can tie you down.”

“Yes, sir… right away sir…” Spy purred as he stood, starting with his jacket, slipping it off and folding it neatly before undoing his tie, eyes locked on Sniper’s without missing a beat.

Sniper hated how easily Spy could play with him like this. He watched him undress, eating him up with his eyes.

Spy undid his dress shirt slowly, fumbling with the buttons and drawing it out as much as he could as he bit his lip to hide his devious smile, though failing.

“Hey.” Sniper snapped. He knew Spy was doing it on purpose too. “Hurry up and get on the bed.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m just doing what you told me to do…” He would never admit it, but there was something very intoxicating about being in this position. “I wouldn’t want you to have to punish me…” Just the thought puts a smile on his face. Spy wanted to see how far he could push the man standing in front of him, so he left the shirt half buttoned and paused, stretching and yawning and making a big deal of taking his time.

Sniper squirmed. Even when he was supposed to be submissive he was playing with him! Sniper rushed towards him, tugging on Spy’s shirt to bring him close and cut the rest of the buttons off with his now unsheathed Kukri. “I said hurry.”

Spy gasped. He wasn’t expecting that, and it made his face turn a very nice shade of red. “Yes, sir.” He shrugged off the shirt, useless now with missing buttons, struggling to undo his belt in his haste. After a bit of legitimate fumbling, the rest goes smoothly.

Sniper pushed Spy onto the bed and fumbled with the rope. He wasn’t as quick with the knots as Spy was but he soon had Spy’s arms tied above his head and his legs spread. “Uh…” Honestly, he hadn’t thought any further than this.

“You look a little confused, sir… you don’t need me to talk you through this, do you?” Spy didn’t even try to hide his smile. “Or is this all part of your plan, to keep me waiting…?”

Sniper blushed and forced a scowl. “I’ll gag you if you keep that up.” He ran a hand down Spy’s bare chest.

“Mmm… you could gag me… but I assumed your end goal was to make me beg…”

“You’re enjoying this almost too much to be worth it.” Sniper complained.

Spy’s cruel, teasing smile faded into a real smile. Only for a second, but it was there. “I’m giving you a once in a lifetime chance, Bushman. I’m letting you put me in my place, however you deem fit. I hope you take advantage of it…” His face went completely serious for a second. “Unless you really rather I play the victim… I can do that too. Tell me what you want, I only want to give you what you want…”

Sniper blushed and kissed him, almost shyly. “I uh… didn’t think you’d really let me do this. I’m not sure what I want.”

“Now you stop that right now,” Spy muttered. “Don’t give me that shy stuff… I’ve seen you on the battlefield. That’s what I want. I want to see that fire in your eyes.  
That hunger, that need… I want you to look at me like that. Take control, cher. I’m all yours. I await your command.”

“I don’t know if I can be that with you.” He admit. He didn’t want to actually hurt the Spy… his hands idly stroked Spy’s arms.

Spy was taken aback. He… didn’t really know what to say. He had never been in this situation with someone who cared this much. “We don’t have to continue, if you don’t feel comfortable cher. But you don’t have to worry about me, I can take whatever you are going to dish out…” his arms twitched under the Sniper’s hands, not used to the tingling sensation.

“Hm.” Sniper grunted again. He didn’t really want to let Spy go. He liked having him vunerable and stretched out like this, even if he didn’t want to hurt him. Sniper’s fingers still idly traced Spy’s underarms, unaware of the reaction it was getting.

“Ngghh… D-don’t mean to… b-break character but… hahh… c-can you h-hurry up and make a choice?” Spy’s whole body was tense, and his teeth were gritted.

Sniper blinked and looked up at him. “What’s wrong?” He realized what he was doing with his fingers and stopped, grinning. “Was that bothering you?”

Spy was breathing hard, face bright red. “W-what?”

“Ooh, Spook~” He smirked. “It appears we share a weakness…” Sniper shifted to straddle Spy’s waist.

“N-n-no we don’t!” Spy was backpedaling fast. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Bushman, g-get off of me!”

“You said I get to be in control! You said you could take anything I could dish out!” Sniper reminded. He wiggled his fingers but didn’t touch him yet.

Spy’s face was frozen in a grimace, whimpering and squirming what little he could. “Not this… please, anything but this…”

“You said ANYTHING. You were telling me not to be shy!” He teased. He started stroking Spy’s arms again.

“H-hahhh… N-no… please, I c-can’t take it…” His body tensed up again, fighting to stay in control of himself.

“You know, I remember saying that several times too. What’d you do then…? Oh yeah, you ignored me!” He started at Spy’s elbow and stroked down, stopping just below his pits and going back again. “You shouldn’t give what you can’t take, Spook.”

Spy let out a very undignified squeak. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll do anything you want, please, I’ll lick your boots clean, I’ll clean your camper, I’ll be your slave! Just d-don’t t-t… don’t do that…”

“I want to watch you lie there and squirm.” He said cruely. He had barely started. He finally let his fingers fall into Spy’s pits and scratched lightly there.

“No, Sniper please dohohoho!” He was already giggling uncontrollably, throwing his head back and forth. “Stahahap!”

“What’d you say the last time I begged like that? Something like ‘maybe I’ll see how long it takes to send you to respawn’?” He teased. Spy hadn’t, actually. And  
Sniper wouldn’t, either, but he was going to have some fun at least. He left Spy’s pits and spidered down his sides.

Spy’s entire body jolted underneath the Sniper, rolling every which way to try to avoid his fingers. “Ahaha! No! Plehehease!”

“Mm, aren’t you glad you let me win?” Sniper chuckled as his hands wandered on to Spy’s stomach, one finger circling Spy’s belly button.

“Eeheehee! Stop thahat!” Spy was quickly wearing himself out, already out of breath and squeaking out pleas.

Sniper got an idea and was nearly squirming at how delicious it was. “Beg me to tickle your belly button.”

“No!” Spy was gasping for air, trying to quiet his giggles. “Never!”

Sniper went back to Spy’s pits. “Beg me to tickle your belly button, or I’ll go for your feet!”

Spy didn’t see any other choice in the matter, as long as he was keeping Sniper happy maybe he would stop this nonsense. “Plehehehease! T-tihihihickle my behelly buhuhutton!” Just saying that almost made him more flustered than the tickling itself…

Sniper grinned at how flustered it made him and kissed his chest. “Good boy.” He teased, and wiggled a finger in Spy’s belly button.

He flushed under the sudden praise, still giggling as he didn everything he could to escape the finger.

Sniper continued a little longer and then stopped to let the Spy catch his breath. He rubbed Spy’s stomach, soothing and not tickling.  
“Still with me?”

It took the Spy a few minutes to catch his breath, and his answer was venomous, and more than a little comical. “I… h-hate… you…”

“I know.” Sniper said, smiling. “And I hate you whenever you do it to me. But it’s nice to know I can get even now.” He paused a moment and the façade of the tormentor fell. “Do you need some water?”

Spy shook his head, already bracing himself for the next round. He knew what that meant…

“You sure?” He still rubbed the Spy’s stomach. He did care for the man, maybe even loved him. Last thing he wanted was Spy coughing up a lung.

“I’m sure I can go a little longer. But just in case, uh…” It was the first time in a long time he had been at a loss for words. “In case something does happen, you  
know?” He was almost afraid to ask for a safe word, in case it turned Sniper away from him. It had happened to him in the past…

“Oh, yeah, okay.” Sniper nodded. “Can you take ten minutes? I’ll stop after. I’ll even reward you for good behavior.” He kissed Spy’s chest.

Spy moaned quietly, nodding. He was almost sad this had to end for a while… He was just starting to get comfortable!

“Do you want, uh, a word? Just in case?” Sniper was getting shy again, his face reddening.

“Yeah, uh… if that’s okay, at least?” This time, the question was not asked tauntingly.

“Yeah, of course it’s okay.” Sniper said quickly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Spy felt the worry leave his mind. “Okay. Um… Kangaroo?” it made him laugh a bit as he said it.

“Pff, sure. Ready?” The stomach rub started to turn tickly again. “Ten minutes.” Sniper shifted off of Spy for more access.

Spy tried to force himself not to fight it, just to lay back and enjoy it but that didn’t last for very long before he was begging for mercy again.

Sniper spidered down to Spy’s hips and ran a finger over his pantyline. “Hows that feel?” He was back to teasing. 

“Teheherible Nohohot there! Nohohohot there!” He had found the energy to writhe around once more.

“Yeah, drives you crazy doesn’t it?” he stayed there a minute before moving to spy’s thighs.

That had him practically shrieking, cursing in English then French before he didn’t have the air left in him to curse at all.

Sniper made a note of that and didn’t stay there long. He scratched under Spy’s knees next.

Spy was both glad and annoyed that Sniper was so good at tying knots; had he been able to wiggle free he would have gotten a kick to the face for his efforts, but all he could do was make yelpy little giggles as he desperately kicked his legs.

“You know where I’m going next. We still have eight whole minutes for it~” He ran his hands down Spy’s legs to his feet.

“Noho! S-Sniper wait, d-don’t! Nohoho!” He was already preemptively wiggling his feet in an attempt to save them.

“Where should we start?” He spidered the tops of Spy’s feet first. “Wish I had some feathers…”

Spy was already a giggly mess. “Dohohohon’t! Nohohot my feet! Plehehease! Anywhere else!”

“We’ve already done everywhere else.” Spy reminded. One hand started playing with Spy’s right toes while his other scratched at his left arch.

Spy was screeching with the most undignified laughter the Sniper had ever heard, snorting and gasping and fighting with all of his strength.

Sniper loved it. He played with Spy’s feet for a while but not the whole eight minutes. He took pity and stopped after five. He started massaging his feet while Spy still giggled. “Still with me, Spook?”

Spy licked his lips, swallowing harshly trying to soothe his dry throat. “Y-yeah…” came his weak reply.

“Want some water?” Sniper kept massaging. He was very careful not to accidentally tickle him.

Spy nodded cautiously, bracing himself for any worst case scenarios. His brain was struggling to cope with the concept of “safe”, it seemed.

Sniper left his feet and returned with a bottle of water and a straw to help Spy drink. He was feeling shy again. “I-if I untie you are you gonna tickle me?”

Spy sucked down the water, careful not to choke himself. “T-that depends…” he went straight back to teasing mode. “Is that what you want from me, sir..?” He pouted his lips.

“No, but that’s never stopped you before!” Sniper accused.

“True, but I have also never been under your control before, either…” Spy can’t hide his smile any longer.

Against his better judgement, Sniper untied Spy’s hands. He kissed his chest and neck and laid almost on top of him. “Please don’t tickle me?”

Spy agreed, smiling up at him. “Fine…” He wrapped his arms around the Sniper, nuzzling his face into the Sniper’s lush hair. “you know I’m never going to let you win ever again, right?”

“I know.” Sniper sighed. “And I’m in for it next time aren’t I?” He squirmed at the thought.

“Oh don’t worry, I have BIG plans for you…” He chuckled and held the Sniper closer.

He pouted. “Fantastic.” Came his dry reply. “Why do I put up with you again?”

“I don’t know. Why do you put up with me?” Spy ran his fingers under the Sniper’s shirt, tracing patterns all across his back.

“Mm… Great sex.” Sniper supplied, quickly turning to jelly under the Spy’s touch.

Spy kissed his neck, laughing lowly. “I can’t say that hurts…”

Sniper smiled into Spy’s chest. “The sex is pretty great.” He sat up to untie Spy’s feet.

He sighed, thankful that the blood was running back to his limbs. “Ahh… thanks…”

Sniper rubbed his legs a little to help. “I don’t have those nice padded cuffs you do. Weirdo.” He added the last playfully.

“But aren’t you glad I do? You animal…” He shot it right back with smirk, sitting up and planting a kiss on his lips.

“They are better than rope.” He admit and kissed back. “Do you want to stay here tonight?”

“I really shouldn’t…” The Spy muttered, but he let his head sink back into the pillows, regardless.

“I’ll wake you up early so you can sneak back.” Sniper offered and curled up next to him on the bed.

“Arlight, but only because you asked so nicely.” Spy joked, snuggling into his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, paused, shook his head, and let it fall once more.

Sniper pulled the blanket over them and set his watch alarm before falling asleep like a dead man.

Spy, ever vigilant, was having a much harder time falling asleep, every noise the camper made woke him up.

Sniper nuzzled into Spy in his sleep and snored softly, so used to the noises it didn’t bother him.

He gave up trying to force himself, instead letting his head rest on the Sniper’s chest, listening to his heart beat and letting it lull him to sleep.


	2. Meet the Medic...

Sniper woke from his alarm before the sun had even started to rise. He kissed Spy's neck. "Mm... Spook... you need to wake up."

"Ngghh... non... not yet..." His accent was thick with sleep, words slurring.

"Then you better come up with a good reason you're sneaking back into your base in the morning." He kissed his stubble covered jaw.

"I'll... I'll think of something..." He wrapped his arms around the Sniper, pulling him close and kissing every inch of exposed skin he could find. "Just don't make me leave... not yet..."

Sniper squirmed as some of the kisses tickled but he didn't move out of Spy's arms. "You're the one who said you shouldn't stay..."

"I know... I just... I don't want to go... It won't be the first time I've had some business to attend to overnight, they won't question it." He finally looked up, meeting the Sniper's gaze. "Just a little while longer?"

Sniper smiled. "You cans stay as long as you'd like." he said softly and ran a hand through Spy's curly blonde hair.

Spy smiled softly, but it faded quickly as he let himself lay back down, looking thoughtful. He glanced at the Sniper, started to say something, and then changed his mind.

Sniper noticed and lightly scratched Spy's scalp. "Something wrong?" He frowned. "It's the smell, isn't it? I swear I found the racoon but I can't get rid of the smell!"

Spy shook his head but the smile was back. "No, no that's not it. I just... Do you...? It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Sniper froze, looking devastated. "You want to stop this, don't you?"

Spy had to double check, just to make sure the Sniper wasn't joking. "No! No of course not..." He wrapped his arms around his waist but couldn't look him in the eyes. "You don't, do you? I mean... this isn't... what is this to you?" The longer he talked the further he convinced himself that his assumption was correct. "I'm jsut... I'm just a thing, aren't I..."

"I don't want this to end." Sniper said firmly. "I... I mean, what's it to you?" He swallowed. "What are you asking?"

"I just... I have... these feelings... and I... I'm sorry... This is so stupid I just... I didn't want to say anything if you didn't feel the same way and I'm saying it anyway and just..." Spy was getting himself worked up, this had been on his mind for a very long time. "Im just making a fool of myself. I'm sorry... I'll... I'll go..."

"I think I love you, Rey." Sniper finally blurted out. He blushed very red and covered his face. "If you want to leave now I'd understand..."

He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the words, floundering like a fish out of water. Finally, at a loss, he grabbed the Sniper's face, pulling him down for another kiss, passionate and deep.

Sniper relaxed into the kiss and pulled Rey close. "I-I know we said this was a needs only thing but..." He whispered.

"I need you... this is still needs only... I need you..." He nipped down the Australian's jaw, kissing and sucking and whispering. "Mick... I love you too..."

Mick wrapped his arms around Rey and pressed against him. "You sure I'm not dreaming?"

Rey couldn't help but grin evilly, pinching his sides. "I don't know, are you?"

He squeaked. "Hey! You promised!" He grabbed the Spy's wrists. "Asshole!"

Spy grinned, giggling. "No, I promised you last night. I didn't say a thing about the morning..."

"You're the worst!" Mick complained. He tried to squirm away but the bed wasn't that big.

Spy's wrists now freed, He gave Sniper's stomach one last playful poke before diving back under the covers, curling back up to snooze for a while longer. Rey was thankful to have that off his chest, now feeling at ease.

Mick curled around him and tugged the covers up to his chin. "Alright, a little longer..." He went back to sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey awoke a few hours later, and much to his amusement he found he had wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets, stealing all of them from Mick. Mick was sprawled on his back, half over Rey. He snored contently.

"Cher, wake up... We overslept. Sniper. Mick! Wake up!"

The Sniper groaned and sat up. "Huh..? Mm... what s'it...?" he rubbed his eyes and fumbled for his glasses.

"We overslept. Merde, we overslept!" Rey was rushing to throw his clothes on, falling face first off the bed forgetting he was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

Mick got his glasses on and helped untangle Rey. "You said you come back from overnights all the time, what's the big deal?"

He looked at Mick with a glare that said he's missing something, then points to his watch. "I mean, we OVERSLEPT! Look at the time. Merde..."

Mick still looked half asleep. He pulled on some pants. "So we'll be a little late?"

"You'll be right on time. I'll have to cross through your base to get to mine, though... get ready."

"Oh. Oh! Crap..." He got dressed and grabbed his hat. "You can just cloak right? And it'll be fine?"

Rey kissed him, quickly doing up his tie, looking like a disheveled mess with his ripped shirt still open. He was skeptical, but he didn't want to worry him. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll be fine..."

"M'sorry about your shirt." Mick blushed. "We can go through the back. I'll just avoid Medic and you should be able to make it through fine."

"You sure that will work?" He glanced at his cloaking device, it was on low power but he didn't let the worry show on his face. "I mean, should I follow you?"

"How else are you gonna get through? Besides, I gotta avoide Medic anyway." He shuddered. "Exam day."

Rey, despite his worry, laughed a bit. "Still messing with you, eh? We'll avoid him. I don't particularly want to be caught by him either..."

"He's always messing with me." Sniper grumbled. "He's insane. Stay close, we'll be fine." He kissed him.

"Okay. Hurry, I don't have much time cher. Let's go." He prepared to cloak, and followed Sniper out of the camper.

Mick nodded and led the way, trying to sneak through the base without being seen.

"Hurry, hurry!" Spy urged him on quietly. He could always feel the cloaking device fading as it ran out of power.

Mick grabbed Rey and shoved him into an alcove when the cloak ran out. He blocked him from sight with his body but that wouldn't do for long. "What now?"

Rey looked up at him, wide eyed. "I... I don't know..!" he looked genuinely frightened, not used to being put in a position like this.

Mick tried to think. "Take of your clothes!" He said suddenly and started pulling the spy's coat off. "Mask too."

"W-what? NO! B-Bushman, last night was nice but now is not the time!" He grabbed at Mick's wrists, trying to fight against him. "And I'm not taking off my mask!"

"They've never seen your face!" He said. "Get the blue off and they won't know who you are! You can borrow my jacket." He pulled Rey's mask off.

"B-but they're going to not recognize me! Who am I supposed to be, then? They're going to see an intruder, and they're going to capture me! And besides..." He looked very upset at the idea. "Look, this just isn't a good idea!"

"I'll-I'll tell them you're a hooker!" Sniper blurted out and then reddened. "I won't let them capture you okay? Trust me."

Rey bit his lip nervously, but he nodded. "Alright. I trust you."

"Get all the blue off." he said again. He threw the jacket and mask into the nearest supply closet. "I'll bring it to you later okay?"

"Okay, okay. Uh... p-pants, too?"

"Uh, yeah. Pants too." Mick said apologetically. Walking back to the base wasn't going to be fun for the Spy.

He slipped off his pants, giving Mick a shameful look before hanging his head. "Alright, l-let's go..."

Mick gave Rey his hat to help hide his face, then took his arm. "I'll walk you out."

"T-thanks..." he allowed the Sniper to lead him, keeping his head down and praying ther weren't stopped.

Mick kept Rey close and tried to act natural as they walked through the base. "Relax. As long as they don't know who you are, you're safe."

"I can't relax. It's not in my nature to relax..." He was leaning closer to Mick, whispering as they walked.

"You were relaxed enough last night." He saw someone coming and panicked. "Shit." he pushed Rey against the wall and kissed him.

"He-mm!" Rey protested into the Sniper's mouth until he saw what was happening, then allowed himself to be kissed, bringing his hands up to Mick's face to help block his own.

Mick kept it up until the teammate passed. "See? I'm on top of it." He smirked.

"Yeah, on top of it..." This made him slightly curious. "Does this mean it is not the first time you've invited a stranger into your base, barely clothed?"

Mick blushed very red and took Rey's arm again. He cleared his throat. "We're almost through..."

"Don't jinx it Bushman. Just get me out of here..."

They were just about to the door when Sniper heard a familiar throat clearing behind them. His heart sank. "Hey, Doc..."

"Where do you think you're going, Herr Sniper..?"

Mick swallowed. "I'm just walking my... Friend... Home. I wasn't going to be late for the exam or anything."

"Oh I see." The Medic smiled then. "You're looking a little rough, Reynard..."

Rey pulled the hat down over his face. "J-Josef..."

Mick blinked and looked back at the Medic. "Y-you've seen him without his mask?" He felt a little hurt. He thought he'd been the only one to earn that.

"C-can we talk about this later, Mick..." Rey was squirming, very uncomfortable.

Mick looked back to Josef. "Are you... going to tell anyone?"

"Of course not, liebe... you and your friend just follow me. We will get this all taken care of. Unless you want to fight me on this, then I'll alert everyone."

Well shit. "No, don't tell anyone!" Mick said quickly. He glanced at Rey. "We'll go with you."

"That's what I'd hoped you'd say, leibe..."

Mick looked at Spy apologetically and shuffled after the Medic. This wouldn't be good, he knew.

Rey laced his fingers in Mick's as they walked.

"Sorry..." Mick whispered, squeezing Rey's hand tight.

"Hush... It's not your fault... I will make sure he doesn't hurt you..." The tone of his voice and the stern look on his face he hoped would be enough to convince the Sniper he was deadly serious. 

Mick gave a strained smile. "My hero." He whispered.

"Save the praise for after we escape." He tried to smile back. "I'm sorry about... looke we'll talk about things later, alright? I promise."

Josef grabbed onto Rey, seperating the two men. "You stay right where you are." He orders and leads Rey into an adjoining room. After a few minutes he returns, grinning. "Now Sniper, it's time for your examination..."

"What'd you do to Rey? Is he alright? I want to see him!" Sniper demanded.

"All in good time, Herr Sniper, all in good time... Please. Have a seat. The more you cooperate, the less your little... friend... will have to suffer for it."

Mick grumbled but sat on the table. "If he's hurt I'll make sure you match every little cut and bruise, Doc."

He only laughed, grabbing Mick's wrists and securing them down on the table, pushing him back. "That's pretty big talk coming from someon who's life is in my hands right now..."

Mick tried to tug his wrists free. "What are you doing!? Tell me what you did to Rey!"

"Nothing, yet. Just made sure he wasn't going to run off back to his team, or cause trouble with ours. You'll be seeing him soon enough...." He finishes the job by catching the Sniper's kicking legs and securing them as well. "But you should have heard him, begging for mercy in there... offering to do unspeakable things if only I'd set you free..." he let one gloved hand trace Mick's cheek.

Mick scowled and tried to jerk his head away. "You're lying. Rey doesn't beg." Not outside of foreplay anyway.

"That's what surprised me. He doesn't beg. Trust me, I've tried..." He grinned, letting his fingers trace Mick's jaw down to his chest. "So what I am trying to figure out is just what he sees in you, that would change him so..."

Mick knew he shouldn't let the Medic get a rise out of him. But knowing Rey had been with Josef and not telling him... And Josef throwing it in his face boiled his blood. "He wouldn't beg."

"No, maybe not. Maybe all of those tears shed in there were all my imagination..." His fingers wandered, pulling at Mick's shirt until his stomach was exposed. "However, I know someone who will..."

There were tears? "W-why can't you ever do a normal examination you freak?" He squirmed in his restraints.

"What fun would that be?" He slipped of his gloves one by one, very extravagantly before beginning to prod at Mick's stomach with his cold, bony fingers. "This is the highlight of my day, you know!"

Mick squirmed more and grit his teeth. "I-I'm n-not begging f-for you!"

"I'm glad you're going to make it difficult for me this time. It's no fun when you're a pathetic mess a minute in..." his fingers moved up to Mick's ribs, poking in between each one.

He started to squeak and tug harder on his bonds. "I-I'm n-not-- hah, ah shit-- m'n-not pathetic!"

Josef quickly changed tactics, using his short manicured nails to scribble all along both of his sides, lingering down just above his hips. "No?"

Mick couldn't take it and high pitched giggles escaped him. "Ahaha- stohohop it! I-I-haha-I wahahant to see Rey!"

"There we go! That's the Sniper I remember..." For a normally systematic and well thought out man, his fingers seemed sporadic. There was no pattern for Mick to get used to, they were just traveling every which way with no rhyme or reason, quickly and cruelly hitting all of Sniper's sensative spots.

Mick was soon a laughing giggly mess, trying to twist away from Josef's cruel fingers. It didn't take long for him to start begging for mercy.

"Mmm, what a beautiful sound." He zeroed in on a spot, concentrating his efforts on the sensitive skin just above the waistband of his pants, tugging them down to get at the spots he knew would really make him scream. "I've missed this, haven't you?"

Mick shrieked then fell into choked, tortured squeals, nearly bouncing off of the table. It was one of his biggest weakspots, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it.

"Has he found this little treasure yet? If I remember right, he's also quite sensitive here..." He talked over the Sniper's wild laughter, making sure he was heard. "You're a mess liebe... So much more sensitive than I remember..." He lifted his hands, giving his captive a chance to breathe.

He was still giggling at phantom tickles, taking in quick breaths. "Look j-just let Rey go. You already have me where you want me, let Rey leave!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Josef smiled wickedly then. "I can't do that. You know, I'll be rewarded a handsome sum for capturing a traitor and his little whore..." He unded Mick's bonds, replacing them quickly as he tied his wrists behind his back and man-handling him towards the door. "But I will keep my end of this deal, you can say hello to your little friend. Get comfortable, you two will be getting to know each other very well..." he pushed Mick inside, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. 

"No! You said--!" The door was already closed and Mick went to Rey. "Rey! Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

Rey sat up painfully, turning Mick around to undo the ropes binding him. "I-i'm alright. It's nothing. I'm... fine..."

Sniper looked him over for injuries. "You're hurt, that's isn't nothing! I'll kill him!"

"I'm fine! Don't do something stupid over a black eye and a broken lip..." He held Mick close, petting his hair and trying to calm him. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Please tell me you're alright...."

No, he was just... Playing." He shivered. "I don't know if he's going to tell everyone you're here I..." He swallowed. "Rey, I'm not ready for this to be public with our teams."

"He won't say anything." Rey looked confident in that answer, until he realized the implications of what he was about to say, and then he just looked embarrassed. "He can't say anything, or his own secrets might get out."

Mick let go of Rey. "Oh. Right. He and I are guilty of the same 'crimes'." He frowned.

Rey looked devastated. "Don't...don't look at me like that... please... it's not exactly what you think... Mick please..."

Sniper sighed. "No, you're right. Now isn't the time." He pulled Rey close again. "I'll try to get him to let you go, I promise."

"Please don't be mad... It didn't mean anything. You said it yourself, he's insane..." 

Mick wasn't sure, but he thought he could feel Rey choking back sobs.

"This is all my fault... this is all my fault!" Rey sobbed suddenly. "I'm so sorry Mick!"

"Hey, Rey, hey..." He took Spy's face in his hands. "It isn't your fault. I... I love you, Rey. We can talk about Josef later, when you're safely out of here and far from whatever torture he's got planned." He rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs.

"I don't deserve you..." Rey let himself relax into Mick's embrace, leaning against him and closing his eyes.

Sniper held him close and rubbed his back. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. He drives me crazy enough without dragging you into it!"

It didn't take much of this, mixed with the fear coursing through his body to put him to sleep; he handled fear like a child would, escaping through sleep. He couldn't help it, had he been locked in the room alone he would have been wide eyed and terrified, but something about having Mick's arms around him made him feel safe.

Mick sighed and kissed his head. he was going to make sure he matched Josef for every injury he'd given Rey...


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short but I'm not feeling well at all. Another update coming tomorrow!

It seemed like they sat in the darkness for days. However, it could have been hours. Minutes, even, there was no way to tell in here. Spy jolted awake, in the midst of a night terror, taking a few seconds to get his bearings.

Mick still held Rey to his chest, and hadn't been able to fall asleep.

"Hey, it's alright... I've got you." He murmured, running his fingers through Rey's curly hair. "Where do you think he went?"

"To the fight, probably. The one that we're missing... do you want to rest? I'll keep watch if you do..." Rey rubbed at his face sleepily, forcing himself to wake up.

"No I'm not tired." Mick sighed, frowning. "Where do you think our teams think we are?"

Rey covered his face with his hands. "I don't know... I don't know. They're going to find out... what are we going to do?"

"Tell them you captured me, and you were interrogating me during the fight." He said. "I'll tell them I gave you the black eye getting away."

"But what if your team finds out about you? About... us... I wouldn't put it past the bastard to let everything slip if things don't go his way..." Rey laced his fingers in the Sniper's larger ones, planting a kiss on the back of his hand. "I don't want to lose you..."

"I don't know. I don't want them to find out. They'll call me a traitor. I'm..." Mick's voice fell to a shamed whisper. "... scared..."

Rey pulled the man closer, nuzzling his face into the top of Mick's head and whispering calmly. "Shhh, I know. I know, things look bad. I know you're scared, cher... I'm scared too. It's..." Rey hated doing this, but he felt there was no other way. "It's going to be okay. Alright? Everything is going to be okay..."

"Don't patronize me." Mick complained weakly. "Doc could be coming back with our spy now. Or telling your team about us. Or, or.... something else. This is a perfectly appropriate time to be scared!"

Something about the edge in the Sniper's voice made the Spy jump, drawing back in a very uncharacteristic manner. "I-I-I'm s-sorry..." Rey didn't seem to be expecting this reaction either, and he blinked a few times, trying to calm himself down. "Sorry... I... Sorry..."

Mick pulled him close again. "No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm stressed and scared. I just want to get both of us out of here."

Rey was pretty out of it after that, quietly repeating his apologetic mantra, body pressed against Mick's limply.

Both of them jumped when they heard the door unlock.

Mick jumped up and pushed Rey behind him. "Doc?" He wouldn't let him touch Rey again.

The door opened slowly, just a crack. "Spy? Is... is that you? Y-you in there?" A Scout's voice is not what either of them expected to hear.

Sniper glanced at Spy. What could they do? Which Scout was it? "Did the Medic send you?" Sniper said.

"What? Who are..." The door opened and the BLU Scout peaked in. "Spy!?"

"How'd you get in the base? What are you doing here?" Mick demanded.

Scout throws a few demands of his own. "Y-you better step away from him right now, do you hear me? D-don't make me come in there and take him from you! Just send him out and no one has to get hurt!"

Mick looked at Rey, trying to think quickly. "Tell me how you got into the base first! Then I'll send him out!"

"Uh, duh, I snuck in. Everyone else is busy killin' each other, it was a piece of cake."

"Fine. Take him and run before I change my mind!" Mick snapped and shoved Rey lightly towards the door. "Now's your chance, go" he whispered.

"I can't leave you here!" he whispered back.

"Go, please. I'll be fine. I'll come to you as soon as i can." He shoved him again.

Rey glanced back as the Scout grabbed him, mouthing 'I'm sorry' before being pulled away.

Mick sighed after he left. Good, Rey was safe. And the door was open, so now was his chance to sneak away before Josef got back. He started to creep through the infirmary. The door was in sight. He pushed it open, half expecting to run smack dab into the Medic... however, it seemed the coast was clear. He breathed a sigh of relief and hurried from the infirmary. it wouldn't save him from an 'exam', but it would buy him time to recover from what he had already been through.

He made it back to his room just in time to hear the respawn doors open and the idle chatter of the rest of his team coming back from a long day's battle. He breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed onto his bed, before remembering Spy's clothes and rushing to grab them before someone else found them.

Mick bumped into his own Spy on the way, who gave him a curious look. "Where were you all day?"

"Oh, ah..." He struggled. "Overslept. Sorry. Long night last night and I forgot to set my alarm." Josef still had his watch, actually. Sniper shrugged and tried to look sheepish. "How'd the battle go?"

"We won, no thanks to you." The RED Spy wasn't a stupid man, and he had a feeling something was up. "Did the Medic ever find you for your checkup?"

Mick failed to repress a shiver. "Yeah, he did." he said cautiously then, "Uh... where is the Doc anyway? Back in the infirmary?"

"Oh, Herr Sniper there you are! Oh, we were all worried sick when you didn't show up for the battle!" It was obvious that Josef hadn't counted on Mick escaping, but he hid the annoyance on his face well. "Are you feeling alright? You look tired... maybe I should keep you overnight tonight, just to run some tests..." He reached out to touch his cheek affectionately, though a fire burnt in his eyes.

It took all of Mick's strength not to strangle the German right there. "I feel fine, I was just going back to my room..." Nevermind that he had been walking away from it.

"I'll walk you back, he's right you don't look so good..." The Spy grabs hold of his arm, leading him away down the hall before pulling him into a storage room and pressing him up against the wall. "What is going on!?"

"Nothing!" Mick insisted. Crap, this was getting bad. "Nothing. Josef's just... you know, being his insane self. Nothing's going on."

"Mick," His voice was low and soothing. "I consider you to be one of the few men on this team I can trust, and you know I can read you like a book." His gloved fingers brushed against Mick's neck, where a row of neat little hickeys from the night before were darkening. "If there is something going on between you and the Medic, I have a right to know about it."

Mick slapped his hand away. "No! No, Jean! Nothing's going on between me and Josef!" He struggled with himself a moment. This man was maybe the closest thing he had to a friend right now, but he wasn't sure how he would react to learning of his little affair with the enemy. "He caught me with someone and now he's giving me a hard time about it." Sniper admitted.

Jean's lips quirked into a smile then. "It wouldn't happen to be the half naked Spy that was being dragged out of our base by their Scout, would it?"

Mick flustered. "Okay, seriously, how many people have seen him without his mask!?" He realized he had given himself away in his anger and covered his now red face with his hand. "If you're going to send me to respawn make it fast please..."

Jean chuckled, but felt bad about teasing him. "Reynard and I have worked together many times. We weren't always so secretive with our identities... we just happen to be fighting on different sides for this battle." He pulled Mick's hand away, forcing him to look up. "I'm not going to send you to respawn, mon ami."

Mick looked hopeful. "You're not...? you aren't going to tell the team are you? I'm not a traitor we keep our work seperate--" He insisted.

"Mick please, calm down." He can't help but be amused. "You think you are the first person on this team to have a little fling with the other side?"

He felt childish then and slumped a bit. "I don't pay so close attention to everyone else's love lives." He wanted to correct him too. It wasn't a little fling. "I'm not ready for the team to know."

"Trust me, they aren't going to find out. I will do what I can to cover for you." He pat the taller man's shoulder, smirking. "As long as i don't walk into the showers and see you two doing it, you're already way ahead of our Scout in the "ability to keep things a secret" category..." He shudders a bit at the memory.

Mick blinked. "I... Thank you. Thanks." He blushed again. "His clothes are in a supply closet. I was going to get them when you found me."

"Go back to your room. I'll find them." He seems almost hesitant to leave, as if there is something else he wants to say, but then slips out, disappearing down the hall.

Mick watched him go, still confused as to why, under the circumstances, Jean would be so willing to help. But he hurried back to his room while he had the chance.

He locked the door and flopped back down, dozing as relief washed over him.

He was awoken hours later by someone shaking him. He jolted and instinctively reached for his knife. "What the hell--?!"

"Shh! Mick, it's me!" Jean took a step back, just for safety's sake. "I took care of the clothes. I just wanted to check on you, it's dinnertime and I didn't want you to go hungry..."

"Sorry! Sorry." He put the knife away. "I'm jumpy when Medic's after me." He grumbled and sat up, peering suspiciously at the Spy standing in front of him. "Why are you helping me?"

"Well why not? You would do the same for me..." He scratches his neck, something else on his mind. "Probably..."

"I would." Mick said. "We're... friends." It felt an odd thing to admit.

Jean smiled at that. "Good. And I'm glad you think we're friends because.... Because I have to tell you something." His smile faded into worry. "It's... it's nothing serious. Not yet, but... If something happens, I need to know who's going to be on my side."

Sniper frowned. "What are you talking about? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that." He sits down on the edge of the bed. "It's just... I've been on alot of teams. I've worked for Mann Co. for years. What... what's going to happen when... when they don't need us anymore?" He sighs. "I've seen them wipe out whole bases for less...."

Mick frowned. He was right. "I never thought about it. We know a lot about them, it'd be a liability to just let us go, wouldn't it?"

"It's probably nothing." He backtracked. "Nothing to worry about." He stands up, forcing a smile. "But 'm glad I'll have you on my side, regardless."

Sniper nodded and pat Jean's arm. "Yeah, and thanks. For helping with Rey. Really. Things might have turned bad if you didn't show up..."

"We're a team. We should look out for each other." With that he slips out the door, leaving the Sniper to decide whether going out and facing the team (and more importantly, the Medic,) was really worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly how does Rey know Josef? What is the relationship between Jean and Mick? What is going on with the other bases? Tune in next time for another enthralling episode of As the Fortress Burns! (Hits post and goes into a benadryl coma till tomorrow)


	4. Josef and Rey

Sniper rubbed at his eyes and put his hat on. He was hungry, if nothing else, and he dragged himself to the mess hall for dinner. He sat next to the Scout who was bragging about how amazing he had been in the battle earlier, which helped to draw everyone's attention away from the frazzled Australian.

Mick pretended to listen and ate his dinner. Someone should humor the kid, anyway. Once everyone was starting to leave again Mick tried to slip out to see Rey.

"Hey, Snipes! Whatcha doin'?!"

Mick groaned internally. "I was just going for a walk. You need something?"

"Nope, just couldn't sleep. It's such a nice night out..." he followed Mick outside, not taking the hint.

Mick grimaced and looked at the sky. "I guess." He couldn't stop thinking about Rey, hoping he got back to his base safely. "Sorry I couldn't help you in the battle."

"It's okay! Medic told what happened!"

He winced a bit. "Really...? What'd he say...?"

"He said you weren't feeling well. You were a bit tied up with something, and you would hopefully be feeling better after the battle."

'Tied up with something'. Bet that asshole thinks he's hilarious. "Yeah. That's it. I'm feeling fine now."

"That's good. It was tough out there without you, surprisingly enough. I didn't know you actually did anything, to be honest... but you do a lot to help out!"

Mick huffed. "I'm usually watching your back! I'm very good at my job!"

Scout realized he had struck a nerve (which was surprising, because he was almost always oblivious.) "I-I know! I realize that now!" He backed off, turning away from the Sniper. "Alright, well... I guess... I guess I'm gonna go for a run. Tire myself out. I'll see you later then."

Mick sighed. "See you tomorrow, kid." He used that opportunity to sneak off to the BLU base, and with the experience he'd built up over the last few times, snuck into Rey's room.

"Rey?" He whispered.

"Mick!?" The startled Spy's voice came out a bit to loudly and he silenced himself quickly, jumping up and running to the door. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear, if he hurt you I'm going to... Come here, come here, let me get a good look..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Mick hushed him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. "I got out after you did. You made it back okay?"

"Yeah. Not with my pride in tact, but... It was easy enough to say I was being tortured. They believed it. What are you doing here?!"

"I brought you your mask?" Mick said sheepishly. "And I wanted to make sure you're alright."

He snatched his mask from Mick, kind of rudely, trying to tame his hair and slip it on. "Thanks. You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

"I'm sorry I made you take off your mask." He said guiltily. "It was dangerous and stupid and I know you hate being without it."

"It's fine. Just... you should go. I don't want you to get caught here, alright? it's too dangerous, and I couldn't live with myself if you got captured here. You were right, Mick... you were right."

"Did something happen? We've met here before without problems..."

Rey walked over to the bed and sat down, covering his face in his hands. "No, I mean... It's just... I was really scared, Mick! That idiot could have really hurt you, if he really wanted to! I know what he's capable of, I don't want that to happen to you!"

Mick sat next to him and kissed his hand. "Rey, I'm fine. You're the one he hurt. I'm not scared of Medic."

"Well I am!" His voice squeaked, and he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell."

Mick pulled him close. "Rey, I won't let him hurt you again. And I'm not going to let him get between us, okay?"

"Okay... I'm sorry.." he let himself be held, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It wasn't... because I didn't want you to know about us though... I just... I just wanted to forget about what happened."

Mick frowned with worry and held Rey tight. "Did he... Hurt you before?"

"We had been flirting around. It's been a while ago. I decided to give it a try, I had been out here for a while and I was lonely. it was nice, at first, I guess, but... then it wasn't so nice." He swallowed hard. "You wonder why it's so hard for me to give up control... it's hard to do that after it's been taken from you."

Mick contained his rage and kissed Rey instead. "I'm not going to let him touch you again. I promise."

"Mick... I don't know what I would do without you..." He snuggled up close, enjoying the warmth that he gave off. "I didn't get you in trouble with your team, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Mick assured him. "I took care of it, don't worry. I'll stay at least until you can fall asleep okay?"

"F-fine... But at the first sign of trouble you go out that window alright? That's the quickest way out, and it's a straight shot to your base." He pulled Mick down into the covers, kissing him.

"I know. But nothing'll happen, alright?" Mick snuggled close.

Rey slipped off his mask once more, relaxing and falling asleep quickly in the Sniper's embrace, wrapping his arms around his torso and becoming a tangle of legs under the covers.

Mick scratched Rey's head as he slept. He tried to think about how long he could stay before it would be actually dangerous. Finally, he reluctantly left the Spy and went back to his own base. 

He needed to pay Medic a visit.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, well look who has come crawling back to me! What do you want, Herr Sniper?" Medic was sitting at his desk, shuffling through files when he entered.

Mick grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I'm only going to say this once so listen good, mate. You don't EVER touch Rey again, understand?"

Josef was grinning at the Sniper, hands wrapping around his wrists. "Oh dear, you seem to be upset. Would you like a sedative? It might help calm your nerves..."

"I don't care what you do to me, but if you touch him again you'll be begging me to send you to respawn. Stay away from Rey."

He only laughed and pushed the sniper away, pushing his glasses from the end of his nose. "I feel like that is a challenge, Herr Sniper. The bigger question for you is whether he will be able to stay away from me..?"

"Stay away from him." Mick growled again and stormed back to his own room. He rolled into bed and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly the second his head hit the pillows. He didn't sleep well, no, but any sleep was welcome.

He woke early the next morning too, feeling unrested. he was still worried about Rey, and he didn't know when he'd be able to sneak off to him today. He reached for his glasses. His arm wouldn't move, though, and he jolted awake, half expecting to be strapped down to an operating table in the medic's office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot. Another really short chapter. This just felt like the right place to end it, though...  
> Will Rey find his way back into Josef's clutches? Or will Mick stop the mad Medic's nonsense once and for all? Will I stop using this outtro for every chapter? Find out on the next episode of As The Fortress Burns!


	5. An Empty Base

Mick blinked awake and peered around. He didn't like being unable to move, and his surroundings were blurry without his glasses. "What--?"

He glanced down at his arm and saw something, or rather someone, laying on top of it, and he couldn't even move his fingers his arm was so asleep.

"...Rey..?" He squinted, whispering. "Is that you?"

"Ah... ahh? What? What's wrong?" He jolted awake and sat up, allowing Mick to remove his arm from underneath him. 

Mick shifted his arm and grabbed his glasses. "You scared the crap out of me, Rey. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry... I couldn't sleep. I woke up, and something didn't feel right. I'm sorry..." He nuzzled into Mick's chest, muting his apology.

"You have to get back to your base before everyone else wakes up." Mick said, suddenly gripped by the fear that Medic would find them again.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm going to go right now. I promise." He gave Mick another kiss. "There's no fight today, and my team's going to get supplies. I volunteered to watch the base and I'm going to be there all alone... Unless you want to come visit?"

Mick kissed his head again and smiled. "Ill come visit. Go on ahead, I'll be there soon."

Rey smiled and nodded, slipping out the door and cloaking (Because hindsight is 20/20, he thought to charge it overnight.)

Mick showered and dressed and then tried to sneak into the infirmary to rescue his watch. He opened the door slowly. The Medic was nowhere in sight.

He crept through quietly, going through drawers until he found it. "Ah, there you are." He grabbed it and turned just as the Medic walked in.

"I was just leaving." He growled, putting the watch back on.

"You know, you shouldn't go snooping around in other people's things..."

"I was getting back my watch. Take your own advice." He snapped back at him.

The doctor's face was etched into a scowl. "Don't talk to me like that. I can turn this entire team against you in an instant. You don't want that, do you?"

Mick flinched back. No, he didn't want that. "I just wanted my watch back."

"Get out of here, before I change my mind. If I catch you snooping around in here again, you'll be sorry." He growled.

Mick scowled back and fled, heading quickly to the BLU base to meet Rey.

He was standing at the door when Mick arrived. "What took you so long, cher?"

"I went to get my watch." He kissed Rey in greeting. "What do you want to do, with the whole base to ourselves?"

Rey got a devious smile on his face. "I have an idea..." His hands shot out, poking the Sniper's sides before scurrying off into the base. "Tag!"

Mick jumped. "Wha--? You're worse than Scout!" He shouted before laughing and running after him.

Had Rey been able to keep himself from giggling, he probably would have never been found.

Mick found him before long. He was glad to see Rey happy again after last night. "You're pretty bad at this, for a spy." He squeezed Rey's sides when he found him.

Rey yelped and squirmed away from him, giggling. "Stahahap!"

Mick stopped and kissed him. "Game over, you lose." He teased.

"I don't lose! I was runner up! That's second place! I didn't lose!" He wrapped his arms around Mick, still giggling.

"Second place out of two is losing." Mick kissed him. "I still owe you for tying you up the other night, you know..."

Rey grinned. "You know, you're very right."

Mick blushed from anticipation alone. "So what do you want me to do, sir?"

Rey froze, face turning bright red. "I-I-I... uh..."

He chuckled at how flustered Rey was and kissed him. "Come on, you've tied me up before. It's more embarrassing when I'm willing?"

"No! I just... ah..." He smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to be so willing... But I could get used to this, you know." He grabbed Mick by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into another kiss, capturing his mouth and biting his lower lip before pulling away. "Now march!" He pushed Mick forward towards the bedroom.

Mick went along. "Well don't get used it it. I'm just giving you a free pass since I was so mean to you first." And because he wanted Rey to feel safe with him, after learning what had happened between him and Josef.

Rey gave him a quick swat on the behind as he followed. "That's no way to talk to the person who's in charge of you, cher."

He jumped a bit and blushed. "Sorry, sir." He smirked though.

Rey opened the door and let the Sniper walk through the door first, following him in. "Hmm... I don't know if I like 'sir' anymore. It's too casual." He grinned, slipping his hands under Mick's shirt, running his hands all along his body, not intentionally tickling him. Not yet, at least. "I should make you call me something with more meaning.... Like 'Master', or 'your highness', or maybe just have you refer to me as 'the best spy that ever walked the earth'... What do you think?"

"I think you're pushing it, Spook." Mick said, rolling his eyes.

Rey giggled at that. "Alright, alright. You're right. 'Supreme ruler' is fine." He pointed to the bed. "You know the drill, cher. Let me go find those fancy handcuffs, non?"

"Mmhmm." Mick rolled his eyes again and stripped before laying on the bed.

Rey bound his wrists and ankles, his features softening as he broke for a second. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm sure." Mick said. He tested the restraints. "J-just remember to give me bathroom breaks okay?"

Rey kissed him. "Aww, take all the fun out of it why don't you?" He smiled sweetly, not ready to resume character just yet. "I love you,Mick..."

"I love you too, Rey. I know you wouldn't hurt me." He relaxed on the bed. "Go on then, get it over with."

Rey's face changed in an instant, that wicked grin coming back. "We're going to play a little game, cher." He traced long, gentle strokes up and down Mick's arms, working him into it slowly. "Do you want to know the rules?"

Sniper was already squirming. "Yeah, tell me the rules." He played along.

"I'm going to tickle you, um, I'll start here." He moved his fingers down to the Sniper's armpits, just touching him and not moving his fingers anymore. "And when I say 'where should I tickle you', you have to say 'tickle me' and then say somewhere else. That's the only way to get my hands to move, and only when I ask. Any other words come out of your mouth, and I'll have to punish you. Understand?"

Sniper stammered. "I'm not going to ask you to tickle me!" He protested.

Rey began to move his fingers, slowly drawing little circles in the Sniper's armpits. "Well then I hope you enjoy me tickling you right here, because I'm not going to move until you ask me nicely!"

He squeaked and squirmed. "Dohohon't tihickle me ahanywhere!"

Mick tried desperately to think of a place he wouldn't mind being tickled, but his whole body was a minefield of sensitivity. "M-My neck!" He decided that was a safe choice.

Rey didn't move his fingers. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that... I said, 'where should I tickle you'..." He was grinning, enjoying his little game.

He flustered. "T-Tihihickle m-my neck!" Saying the word made him blush.

Rey quickly moved his fingers, praising him as he did. "Good, Mick! You're doing so good!" He began dragging his nails up and down his neck, dranning his fingers gently across his throat like he would draw his knife.

Sniper still squirmed at the tickling, but his neck wasn't nearly as sensitive as his pits so his giggles died down.

Rey stayed here for a while, leaning down to kiss his cheeks and forehead before speaking. "Okay, Mick... where should I tickle you?" He grinned, knowing that Mick would run out of safe spots eventually.

He moaned in protest. He'd started to enjoy this. There weren't many other spots that wouldn't drive him crazy! "T-tickle, uh... ah... ears?"

Spy giggled. "Ah, close enough." He leaned down, laying beside him and blowing gently into Mick's ear.

He tried to jerk his head away, and started giggling again. His ears were more ticklish than he'd thought!

"Ohh~ sounds like you like that!" Rey changed tactics a bit, letting his lips ghost along the shell of his ear before nibbling at his ear lobe.

Mick kicked his legs and made high pitched little squeaks. Ears were a mistake!

Rey moved to the other side of him, repeating his action, and then let his lips rest so close to Sniper's ear that they were almost touching. And then, his voice scarce but a whisper, he asked again. "Where should I tickle you, Mick?"

Mick shivered. He had run out of safe spots. "Uh, um, crap..." He tried to think.

Rey made a buzzer noise. "Wrong!" He started tickling him along his panty line, knowing how sensitive he was.

"Noho, not there!" Mick managed to get out before Rey touched him and he was squealing and trying to writhe away.

He only stayed for a minute, then returned to his ears. "I'm asking a very simple question, Mick... where should I tickle you?"

"Anywhere but there!" He whimpered. Even so, his body pressed instinctively up to Rey's.

"Don't make me go back for round two, cher..." he smiled, however. He really did want to do that again. "The more times I have to do that the longer I'm going to stay there..."

Mick shook his head, but bit his lip so he didn't say anything stupid. "T-tickle my knees!"

Rey smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before moving down, putting a hand on either side of his knee to keep his leg still before peppering ticklish little kisses all over.

The Sniper's leg kicked reflexively but it was actually better than his ears. he giggled but relaxed after the punishment tickling.

Rey kept this up for a while, giving him a break before looking up. "Alright cher, where should I tickle you?"

Sniper tried to catch his breath. "C-can't you just stay there..?" He tried weakly.

"Nope, but tell you what..." Rey moved up his body, petting his head. "I'll give you a little break before your punishment. Okay?" He leaned over. "You okay? Need anything?"

Mick groaned. "Yeah, a less sensitive body." He grumbled. "I'm ready." He braced himself.

Rey smiled and kissed him. "I'll reward you for this, I promise." He moved down and gave him more punishment, lingering a little longer this time.

He squealed and begged again, bracing himself having done nothing to protect him.

"Alright, I'll ask you one last time cher, make it fun for me will you? Where should I tickle you?"

There was nowhere safe left. Mick moaned pitifully. "T-tickle my s-stomach..." He said, defeated.

Rey knew that this was difficult enough for him already so he went easy on him, slowly dragging his fingers around his stomach, being very gentle.

The gentle touch brought giggles out of him quickly. He squirmed but knew there wasn't any getting away. And Mick knew that Rey wasn't being as cruel as he could be, so that was comforting.

Rey kissed his stomach a few times before pressing his lips there and blowing a raspberry.

Mick yelped and arched off the bed half an inch. "Ahah, noho!"

Rey smiled, rubbing away the tickles before laying himself on top of him, ruffling his hair. "Okay, I'll untie you... but you have to say, 'I love it when you tickle my tummy'..." he was grinning from ear to ear.

Mick blushed even redder. "I-I can't say that!"

"Yes you can... unless you'd like me to punish you again?"

"No, don't!" He swallowed and muttered quickly. "...iloveitwhenyouticklemytummy..."

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear what you said..." He sat up slowly, moving his fingers down his body on a mission.

Mick squirmed. "Come on, don't make me say it!" He pleaded.

"Say it, or I'm going to tickle you to death!" He threatened, wiggling his fingers over his sweet spot without touching him.

Mick tried to suck in his stomach to avoid the fingers. "No, no, don't!" he blushed again. "I-I love it when you tickle my tummy! Okay! I said it!"

Rey smiled, instead of his fingers he put his lips there, blowing a big raspberry before undoing the bindings on his feet and moving up to his wrists.

Sniper shrieked and brought his legs up to defend the weak sppot once his ankles were free.

Rey straddled him, giving him a passionate kiss before undoing his wrists. "Okay, I'll release you."

Mick used his freed wrists to defend his apparently sensitive ears. He peered at Rey suspiciously.

Rey curled up beside him, laying his head on the Sniper's shoulder and letting his fingers trace along his chest, satisfied smile on his face. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"You tickled my worst spot! Three times!" He accused.

"Mmm... you liked it."

"Drives me crazy." He relaxed, lowering his hands from his ears.

"I know. Why do you think I do it?" Rey grabbed Mick's arms, forcing him to wrap his arms around him. "Thanks for... for coming over and... for all this..." His face was flushed again. 

Mick squeezed him. "I could tell you needed it. You were nicer to me than you usually are."

"I... well..." He snuggled in as close as he could. "You're going to think it's stupid."

"Tell me anyway." Mick insisted.

"I... I don't know. I'm just... afraid that maybe... Maybe I'll turn into Josef. and I don't want that to happen."

Mick kissed him. "He wouldn't give me bathroom breaks and kisses." He joked.

Rey flushed bright red, hugging him closer. "I just don't want to be like that to you. I know you hate it, I don't want to do anything you don't enjoy..."

"I don't mind when it's with you." Mick admit, face red. "You always stop when it gets to be too much."

"I'm glad..." Rey kissed Mick's neck, laughing at the bruises that were still there from the other night. "Oh... sorry about the hickeys..."

"Hard to hide, you know! Lucky I wear my collar up." He poked Rey's side.

Rey squealed and squirmed in his arms. "Well I guess the only thing that matters is that Medic is the only person who knows about us..." 

Mick kissed him. "Someone else too, but it's alright. he's helping me deal with Medic.

"What?!" Rey's voice came out as a squeak. "What do you mean someone else!?"

"Hey, it's alright." Mick brushed the hair from his face. "Spy knows. But he... He's actually been good about it."

Rey relaxed. "Oh. Okay. I... that's fine. Jean's an old friend."

"He helped me get your mask back." Sniper admit.

"He's a good man. Taught me everything I know." Rey nuzzled his nose into Mick's neck, humming contently. "I could just stay like this forever..."

"Do you know when your teammates are getting back?" He didn't want to move either.

"Not for a while, usually they don't get back until sunset or later. We're alright for now."

"We still have hours then." Mick nuzzled back.

"Yep! So... what do you want to do?" Rey stretched, raising his arms up over his head, toes curling as he yawned.

"I don't know. We've never had this much free time." Mick admit.

"I got what I wanted, cher, now it's your turn. We can do whatever you want." He smiled, kissing the Sniper on the cheek.

"Ah..." He tried to think of something besides sex. "I don't suppose a tour of your base would be wise, huh?"

Rey grinned. "Well, we COULD go sneak into Scout's room and mess everything up..."

"What are you, twelve?" Sniper poked his sides again.

Rey giggled and curled in on himself. "No, but he acts like he is!"

"Fine, lets go mess with your Scout." He chuckled and pulled Rey up.

Rey giggled gleefully. "Okay! Oh... maybe you should put some clothes on first..."

"Oh yeah." He pulled on his pants. "Good enough, let's go." 

Rey led the way, pulling him along by his hand as he pointed out where everything was like an excited child. it was strange seeing him act like this, it was like he hadn't talked to anyone in years and had to get it all out while he still could.

Mick kept an arm around him and let him babble on. It was cute seeing him happy like this.

He seemed to have forgotten their original goal, pulling Mick this way and that until they made it to the back of the base, sitting down under a tree and relaxing, Rey still talking Mick's ear off.

Mick kissed him suddenly. "I really love you."

Rey blinked, surprised, but smiling. "I... I really love you too..."

"I wanna show you something but you have to promise not to laugh."

"Cher, I would never laugh at you!" He gave him a kiss. "What is it?"

He blushed and pulled out a small leatherbound sketchbook from his pocket. "Don't laugh, okay? No one knows about this, ok? No one on my team!"

"I won't laugh, Mick!" Of course, he was laughing, but not at Mick. Just at his insistence. 

He grumbled and gave Spy the book. It was full of sketches- of his teammates, scenery, the base, plenty of Rey. He covered his face with his hand. "I know they're bad don't laugh okay..."

"Mick... oh my gosh... these are... these are really good!" He flipped through, astounded. "These are great!"

He peeked from behind his hands. "Really...?"

"Where'd you learn to draw like this? This is amazing!"

Mick shrugged. "My Dad..."

"Wow... I wish I could draw like this!" He stopped on a picture of himself sneaking up on the RED Scout, smiling.

Mick smiled. "I just practice a lot." he blushed again, embarrassed by the praise.

"Well you're really good!" He handed back the sketchbook, giving him a kiss. "Promise me something?"

"Yeah, anything." He took the sketchbook and leaned back against Rey.

"Don't stop drawing. Okay?"

"Yeah, I won't. Why do you want me to promise?"

"Because you have talent. And you seem to enjoy it... and it would kill me to think that you stopped drawing..." he grabbed Mick's hands. "I want you to be happy!"

"God, stop being so fucking adorable." He tackled the Spy and covered his face with kisses.

Rey laughed and wrapped his arms around him, rolling around with him until he's on top, smiling down at him. "Mick... I uh... so.. what are your plans after this whole thing blows over? I mean... where will you go?"

Mick's smile fell, thinking about what Jean had said. "I... I don't know."

Rey seemed oblivious to Mick's sudden mood change. "Weeeeeell, I have an idea..." He laid his head down on Mick's chest. "Maybe you could uh, come stay with me? I mean, my place isn't fancy, it's really not much but, well, there are some pretty great Art Schools in France... I mean, you don't have to. I understand if you'd rather, you know... forget about all this..."

"I don't know if I'm any good for art as a career. The only thing I'm really good at is killing people." Mick shrugged.

"Oh, well... we can do that! I-I mean... y-you can do that..."

"What do you think you'll do, after this?" If we're still alive, he thought.

"Oh, I... I don't know... I-I guess I'll... go back to France. Maybe do some traveling... I hadn't really thought about it."

"What's France like?"

"It's pretty, I suppose." Rey said quietly. "Better than here, I suppose, but... It's ok. LOts of good food. However, uh... well it's a lie about how all French people are supposed to be good cooks." He sighs. "Well, maybe everyone else can cook, but I can't." He rolls over, laying on his back in the grass and looking up at the clouds. "What's Australia like?"

Mick shrugged. "Hot. Spiders. Kinda like here I guess."

Rey shuddered. "Uggh... I hate spiders."

Mick laughed and spidered his fingers along Rey's sides. "Big bad Spy is afraid of some little bugs?!"

Rey flopped around, trying to get away. "Stop it! Stohohohop! Nohohooo!"

He stopped and kissed him again. "I owed you, sorry."

"It's ok, I deserved it." He sat up, looking around. It was starting to get late. "It's so nice out today..."

"Yeah, it is." Mick stretched, still shirtless and not even cold. "I should head back soon.

"Yeah... I suppose so." He poked Mick's belly as he stretched, quickly digging his finger into his belly button before rolling away, giggling.

Mick yelped and curled up. "Hey! No fair!"

"Neither were the spiders!" He sat up, watching with a smile.

"The spiders were for getting in between my hips before!"

"I stand by what I did!" Rey announced. "I did it before and I'll do it again!" He crossed his arms, puffing out his chest.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Mick jumped up and darted back into the BLU base.

Rey giggled and ran after him, cloaking so he couldn't be seen.

Mick didn't know where he was going and was quickly lost in the base. "Rey...? Where'd you go Rey?" He could have sworn the Spy was right behind him. There was silence all around him, his voice echoed through the seemingly empty hallway.  
He stopped running and walked instead, looking around. "Reeeey~ I'm getting away!"

Again no answer. Rey stood, just out of reach, watching him and planning.

Mick looked in some drawers idly and and walked around. "Hm. Guess I really outran him."

Spy pulled out his cloak, fiddling with the dials until he found one he liked and clicked it, shifting form until he looked like his own team's sniper, and stood behind him waiting for him to turn around.

Mick did, and his heart jumped nearly to his throat. He'd even left his handgun in Spy's room. "Fuck! Don't shoot! I-I was just--" He held his hands up in defense and flustered.

Rey had himself a good laugh, turning off the cloak and revealing himself.

Mick blinked. "Hey! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Ahaha! I-hm sohory, I just... hahayou should have seen your face!"

"Asshole!" Sniper shoved him a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He wiped the tears from his eyes, gasping for air. "That was mean, I'm sorry."

He grabbed Rey around the waist. "Ugh. I should leave after that. Asshole."

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me... I was just having a little fun..." He looked genuinely sorry, face turning red. "I don't know what came over me..."

Mick kissed him. "Nearly gave me a heart attack. I was worried for YOU, you know. Trying to think what I would say so he wouldn't suspect you'd let me in."

"I'm sorry..." He kissed back. "If it makes you feel better, I'll let you punish me next time we're together. Alright?"

"You like when I tie you up?" Mick asked softly.

"No! No... maybe.....yeah..."

Mick laughed and kissed him again. "Well it's not much of a punishment if you like it."

He kissed Mick's nose. "Hmm... I suppose you're right. Maybe you'll just have to give me a spanking next time..." He laughed at himself, hugging Mick close. "To be fair, I like being tied up, not so much the tickling. So... It's sort of a punishment..."

"Same." Mick laughed. "It's getting late though. I should head back before someone actually does catch me."

Spy nodded. "Yes, please do. That's the last thing I want to have happen, my team... Would not take kindly to that." He pecked a kiss on his cheek. "But I'll see you tomorrow, on the battlefield..."

"Sweet dreams." He smiled and kissed him again before gathering his clothes and sneaking back to his own base.

"Goodnight!" Rey called out to him, finding himself alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mick make it home safely? Or will Rey's team get back just in the nick of time? Find out next time on As the Fortress Burns!


	6. An Old Flame

Mick got back to the base without a problem and pulled out his sketchbook to look over his work. He'd never really thought they were much of anything, it was just something he did. But Rey seemed to really like it... He touched one of the pictures of Rey, smiling. There was a knock at the door, and he jumped and quickly pocketed the sketchbook before answering the door.

"What?"

Jean was standing there with a mischievous grin on his face. "Hello, Sniper. Have a busy day today?"

He blushed and pulled his hat down a bit. "Do you need something?"

"No, just thought I'd come check on you. How was your day?" He pushed his way in, ignoring the Sniper trying to close the door on him.

Mick rolled his eyes. "It was fine. Why are you suddenly so affectionate?"

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." He crossed his arms, still smiling. "you might want to button up your shirt, mon ami..." He pointed at the Sniper's shirt, which was still unbuttoned down most of his chest.

Mick blushed and fumbled with the buttons. "I didn't think it'd matter in the privacy of my own room!" He said defensively.

Jean laughed, giving him a hearty pat on the back. "I'm just teasing! Don't take everything so seriously!"

He huffed. "I don't! What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I dunno, it's nice to have a day off from killing people I suppose. I'm feeling relaxed. Feeling good. Not as good as you, it looks like..."

Mick blushed again. "You're going to be a real pain now that you know, aren't you?"

"You know it."

Sniper groaned and shoved a pillow in Spy's face. "As long as you don't tell anyone, ever."

"Hey! I would never tell anyone! Your secret is safe with me. And I tease, sure, but... it's great." He grabs the pillow from the ground and put it back on the bed. "Really. I'm glad you found him..."

Mick's face fell a bit. "Really..? You are?"

He rubbed his hands together somewhat nervously. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. It's... It's good to see you happy again..."

"Don't do that. You were the one who..." Mick shook his head. "Don't do that."

"I know. But it's true. I'm glad you're happy..." he didn't look Mick in the eyes, choosing instead to glance around the room. "Really. You two are good together. He's a good guy."

"He said you trained him. I guess that's when you saw him without his mask, yeah?" Sniper scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yeah. He learns quick. I couldn't teach him much, though... To be honest, I think I learned more from him..."

"He's... talented." Mick smirked. "But he's young. You've got that on him at least." He blushed and added. "I'm just talking about -- I mean your jobs. I'm not-- I wasn't talking about, you know..."

"I know. I know what you mean." Jean said quietly. "I mean, yeah. He's good, I'm sure. He's probably excellent. I get it."

Mick blushed more and covered his face with his hand. "I didn't -- I wasn't l-- I wasn't trying to make you feel inadequate! You're not, okay?"

"No, I know. I'm sorry. This isn't about me, I'm sorry. I... Don't do this, Mick. Don't shut me out again..." he finally turns to look at him. "I'll stop, okay? Just don't shut me out..."

"I won't." Sniper promised. "I just... I'm just trying to be friends, okay? That's what you wanted. I want that too. I mean I'd be no good at it even if we hadn't... you know..."

Jean forces a smile. "You bet your sorry ass you wouldn't. You were a wreck the first time... It was cute."

"Hey!" He threw the pillow at him again. "There is no need for that kind of ugly insult." He joked

Jean caught it this time and chucked it back. "I'm kidding!"

He smiled, glad to ease the tension. "Better be." His smile fell a little. "Hey... I... Watch my back tomorrow alright? In the battle."

Jean went serious. "Of course. I... I always do..."

"I know you do." He said honestly. "Rey says his team still doesn't know anything but his Scout saw us and I don't know what he thinks." Sniper babbled, dancing around his actual fear of having to protect Rey from Josef. "I'm just... being cautious."

Jean nodded. "I understand. Mick..." He looked as if he was going to say something, but decided against it and shook his head. "I'll uh, see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah, get some sleep." He pat Jean's shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Jean left quietly, seemingly lost in thought.

Mick watched him go, wondering at the Spy's odd mood. He'd been different lately, and Sniper couldn't tell if it was good or bad. He'd worry about it tomorrow- He needed rest before the battle. He climbed into bed, hoping that he wouldn't wake up with a Rey wrapped around him, but also that he would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, another really short chapter. Can Jean and Mick be just friends? Will Rey and Mick be able to hide their relationship? Find out next time on As The Fortress Burns!


	7. The Next Day

Mick was jumpier than usual on the field the next day. He had found a place to camp but it was difficult to get good shots in when he was also trying to keep an eye on the medic and keep an ear out for Rey. He'd already gone to respawn twice that day. He'd almost forgotten how much that hurt.

Rey snuck up behind him, already noticing that something was up, and crept towards him, getting ready to plant a kiss on the back of his neck.

Mick nearly shot his own foot off with how badly he jumped. "Rey! Christ, where've you been?"

"Busy. Making up for the other day." He looked down, cursing in French. "Blood on my suit..."

Mick pulled him closer and kissed him. "Brings out your eyes." He teased.

"Shut it. This is an expensive suit!" He couldn't force a frown any longer.

"Blood washes out." Sniper pat his cheek and reloaded his gun. "I've been on edge all day looking for you!"

"Oh I'm sorry, but I've been busy NOT being sent back to respawn... and the only way I can do that is to keep moving, cher." Rey sits down behind Mick, brushing the dust off of his clothes.

"Well not all of us can turn invisible." Mick grumbled and looked through his scope.

"Well not all of us can camp out the entire match and shoot people..." He kissed the back of his neck again, on the little scar that had formed from his knife despite respawn's attempts at fixing him time after time.

"I don't camp the entire time." Mick said defensively. "Sometimes your Sniper finds me and I have to move." He took out the blue Demoman when he saw him giving Jean trouble. Friends look out for each other.

"Nice shot!" He watches as Jean looks up and waves, winking up at Sniper before running off. "He's kind of a dork, isn't he..?"

"No kind of about it." Sniper rolled his eyes. "Idiot's gonna give my spot away if he keeps that up."

"Maybe he's doing it on purpose." Spy teased. "Maybe he's jealous because a good lookin' guy like you is into Spies, and you went all the way to the other team to get one..." He laughed and ruffled Mick's hair, making it very hard for him to aim.

"Hey!" Mick swatted Rey's hands away and looked through his scope again. "I'm not good looking enough for anyone to get jealous over. I didn't even have time to shave."

Rey reached around his head, pinching his cheeks. "You're adorable when you're annoyed..."

Mick blushed and had to pull back to swat Rey away again. "Is this an approved BLU tactic? Embarrass the Sniper into missing?"

"Believe it or not, it is!" He teased. "But it's also a policy of BLU to never lie, especially to someone as cute as you are..."

"Ugh, alright you don't have to be mean." Mick protested.

"I'm complimenting you, how is that mean? I could complain about how you should have shaved, because when you kiss me later it's going to tickle and be annoying but no, I'm being nice to you."

"Calling me cute isn't a compliment." Mick complained. He poked Rey's stomach so he could set up another shot.

Rey yelped and curled in on himself, letting his chin rest on the Sniper's shoulder. "Hey, stupid question?"

"Stupid answer." Mick said dryly. He took the shot and looked at Rey while he reloaded. "What is it?"

"Can you... Maybe, well... could you teach me how to shoot that?"

"The rifle? Why?" He wasn't opposed, just confused.

"Well, I'm really good at shooting my little gun, but... I want to shoot one of those. It's cool, and I really like guns. I've just never gotten to shoot a rifle before."

"I can teach you, if you want." Mick said. "It's not much different from your handgun you just have to adjust the way you aim." He paused. "Why didn't you just ask your team's Sniper?"

He blushed a bit. "Um... I don't really talk to him. I don't think we've said two words since we started working together. And I trust you." Rey wrapped his arms around Mick. "Also, to be perfectly honest, you're a better shot than he is."

"I am a better shot than he is." Mick smiled smugly. He paused a moment. "You've been ok on the battlefield today..? I mean... Medic hasn't... he hasn't bothered you has he?"

"No, he hasn't. I mean, he hasn't done anything crazy like seek me out or anything. It's odd... However, I think he's a little preoccupied with your Spy..."

The news was so surprising Mick missed his next shot entirely. He turned to Rey quickly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, uh... I figured you knew... He had Jean pinned in an alleyway earlier. I just assumed they were flirting, but I passed pretty quickly. Maybe he was just helping him up, because he was hurt. I don't know." Rey pulled away. "Why? Does that upset you?"

Mick frowned and thought about how strange Jean had been acting lately, and how he'd seemed like he wanted to tell him something last night. "I can't come visit tonight Rey."

"Why? What's wrong? IS something wrong?" He stood up, looking panicked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Mick pulled him close and kissed him. "I just have to help out a friend."

"Oh... Okay. I understand." He smiled, but suddenly the two of them were on the floor, Rey laying on top of Mick, eyes wide. It didn't hit Mick until afterwards that Rey had probably just saved his life from a stray bullet.

Mick blinked. "Time to move. Get back to work." Mick kissed him before rolling out from under him and going to find a new nesting spot.

Rey didn't move, flopping over on the ground limply with a groan as he watched him leave. He would move, he would have to move, but the bullet had grazed his back and it hurt like hell. So for now, he was going to stay. And be thankful that it hadn't hit Mick.

Mick moved quickly and didn't realize Rey didn't follow because of a wound. He found his own Spy and grabbed him, pulling him aside a moment. "We need to talk!"

"Not right now, Mick! I'm kind of busy!" He tried to pull away, but Mick made sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Fine. What do you want?"

Mick wasn't sure what to say, actually. Jean was a proud guy, if he was in trouble it would be hard for him to admit anything. And he wasn't even sure of his suspicions. He realized he'd been holding Jean's arm and staring into his eyes silently for a full minute, and let go. "We're friends, okay? Friends look out for each other." He said finally, lamely.

"Um... yeah. Yeah, we're friends. Are you okay? You're uh... being kind of really weird." Jean muttered.

"If you need my help, just..." Mick shook his head. "Nevermind. Go, I've got to find a new position."

"Yeah, ok." He let Mick get a few steps away before stopping him. "Mick?"

He stopped and turned back to Jean. "Yeah?"

"Uh... Thanks." He smiled at Mick. "Thanks for that."

Mick nodded. "Yeah. No problem." He hurried off then.

Mick found a new perch, now very anxious. He was looking out for Rey, Jean and the Medic now, and that was a lot to think about while trying to pick people off. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the enemy Demoman getting the drop on him until he felt shrapnel in his stomach. He wasn't hurt enough to go to respawn but despite the pain and blood something stopped him from calling for Medic. "Ah, fuck..."

As luck would have it, the Medic happened to be passing by at that very moment anyway. "Oh, Herr Sniper, you don't look so good..."

"Less talking more healing." He grumbled, glaring at the German.

"Hmm, that's one option, however..." He stepped forward, using the toe of his boot to drive one of the larger pieces of shrapnel further into the Sniper's torso. "I'm a very busy man, and I have more important things to do. So if you'll excuse me..."

Mick cried out in pain and sunk further on the ground. "Fuck you! I know what you're doing to him!" He snapped and coughed up blood. At least this way he'd be sent to respawn soon.

Josef laughed. "You snoop too much. You're worse than a spy." He sped off after that, leaving Mick by himself. That is, until Rey rushed in and almost tripped over himself trying to stop. "MICK?!"

Mick spit up more blood. "Rey, help me, please, send me to respawn..." He pleaded.

"I-I can't... I can't do that..." He was holding his pistol and it was shaking in his hand.

"Please, Rey, it hurts..." Mick moaned. Medic had made the pain so much worse without doing enough to send him to respawn.

"Oh God... I can't... I... Fuck it." He sped to the window, leaning out as far as he could. "Medic!" His voice was taut with fear. "Medic, over here!"

"Rey, what are you doing?!" Mick hissed, eyes wide with pain and fear. He didn't know what the BLU Medic would do to him. He didn't want to find out. 

Rey rushed to his side, unsure what to do with his hands and not wanting to hurt him. "Shh, don't speak, it's going to be alright. Trust me, okay? I trusted you, now it's your turn to trust me. It's going to be okay..." He ran his fingers through Mick's hair, trying to calm him down.

Mick pressed into the touch. "I-I trust you..." he took shuddering breaths.

The BLU Medic entered, stopping and looking at Spy as if he was playing some cruel joke on him. "Doctor, please... Help him." The Medic's face softened as he whipped out his medigun, ordering Rey to pull out certain pieces out as he healed Mick, making sure the shrapnel wouldn't cause any problems.

Mick grabbed tightly onto Rey's arm and groaned in pain as he was healed. Soon, he managed to stand and felt over his body for the healed wounds. "... Thanks." He nodded to BLU Medic.

"Jawol..." he was smiling. He didn't seem to be startled or even really phased at what had just happened. "it's my job."

"Not for me," Mick said. "So I appreciate it."

"Nien. I am a doctor. I don't care what color you are, first and foremost I am a doctor." He nods to Rey before running off, hearing another cry of 'medic' somewhere else.

Mick watched him go. "Um. Alright. Who the hell is that guy?"

"He's our Medic." Rey hugged Mick close, thankful he was okay. "I wish I could say that was odd, but he's really like that all the time." He chuckled to himself, showering Mick with kisses.

Mick had to admit he felt a little better knowing someone like that was looking out for his spy. "I'm just going to hide here until the round's over, ok? Go back to your team." Mick gave Rey a squeeze before letting go.

"Okay. Please, be careful."

Mick watched him go, then slouched in the little alcove to wait out the rest of the round and try to think of a way to help Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter because I'm feeling sick again. :( But tomorrow I'll try to post two, and you bet Josef's going to get ahold of Mick again, and he's going to play with him... >]


	8. You Don't Have to Ask

The round ended finally, though it seemed like hours. Mick stood, glancing out of the window, and notice Jean and Josef standing together. They seemed to be fighting about something, but the Medic ended it with a sharp slap that seemed to shut him up, before the two of them headed back towards the base. 

That made up Mick's mind and he hurried to catch up with them. he decided his tactic for tonight would be to just not give Josef time to catch Jean alone. He grabbed Jean's arm and pulled him aside. "I need you to help me with something tonight." He lied.

"Mick, I uh, I can't tonight, I have plans already..." He pulled his arm, trying to get away. "I'm sorry, I just already have something to do..."

"I need your help urgently. Team business. Could get serious if we don't take care of it tonight." Mick insisted.

"I..." He sighed. "Alright. Okay. I can probably postpone. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Outside the base. We can go now." Mick ordered.

"I-I can't go now, Mick, I've got to take care of some stuff first..."

"It's urgent." Mick said again. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "It's a valid excuse. He can't blame you for it."

"W-what are you...? G-Give me a second." He pulled his arm away, rushing to talk to Josef. The two of them looked like they were fighting again, and when the doctor glanced up Mick could see the hatred in his eyes as Jean headed back towards him.

Mick glared back and grabbed Jean's arm, hurrying away with him. "What'd he say?"

"He... he said he hoped that we got things taken care of quickly and professionally. Why do you ask? What's gotten into you?"

He only shook his head and let go of Jean's arm, leading him away from the base. "You been sleeping ok? You look tired a lot lately."

"I, yeah, I mean... I guess... I don't sleep well on a good day." He was struggling to keep up with the Sniper. "What's all this about anyway? What's so important out here?"

"I... I just thought you'd like some time away from him." Mick admit. "So I came up with a convincing lie." 

"W-what? Why would you..." He looks torn. "What's this really about, mon ami? You can't honestly be jealous..."

"I'm not jealous, Jean, I'm worried! I'm trying to be a good friend."

"Why are you worried? I'm fine!" Jean lied. "There's nothing to worry about!"

"He hit you!" Mick blurted out. "And he did things to Rey, I don't want him to hurt you like that..."

"You! You saw that..." He turned away from Mick, looking ashamed.

"Yeah, I saw." He put a hand on Jean's shoulder. "I know... I know you of all people, you hate asking for help. I know. So you won't have to ask me, okay? You don't have to ask. I've got your back. You'd do the same for me."

Jean didn't turn around. "I know what you saw, but... It's not like that. I promise, he's usually not like that..."

"Okay, okay, fine." Mick conceded. "But when he is, I just thought you'd like some air."

"Don't pretend like you know what's going on!" He finally does turn, snapping at Sniper. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell..."

"I know he's hurting you! I know what he's capable of! I just... want you to be okay." He sighed.

"Look I appreciate it, but... I'm fine. I promise." Jean paused, his voice cracking as he spoke. "We've all done things that we regret, Mick. He didn't mean to hurt me."

"Jean you deserve to be happy. You don't have to settle for someone like him."

Jean shook his head. "Non. I lost my chance at happiness a long time ago..." He turned away from Mick, ready to head back to the base.

"Jean!" Mick grabbed his arm, not wanting to let him go back to Josef yet. "Just, just... walk with me a while. If we go back too soon he'll know I lied."

He looked Mick up and down, shoulders drooping in defeat. "Alright..."

Mick didn't let go of his arm and pulled him along for a walk. This wasn't going the way he thought it would.

Jean allowed himself to be led along, silently following the Sniper until he couldn't take another step. "Wait, wait. Can we... hold on. Can we sit for a moment?"

"Huh?" Mick turned to him. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want." He let go and sat down with him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know..." He smiled weakly, trying to make a joke and lighten the mood.

Mick looked him over. He was so tired, more often than not anymore. "How long have you been... uh... with, Medic?"

"What? Oh, I don't know... a while..." He sat down with a thud, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"You sure you're feeling okay...?" He looked at Jean with concern.

"I'm fine. I just, haven't been sleeping very well. It's nothing, really. Occupational hazard."

"You spend your nights with Josef?" Mick tried to make the question light.

"S-sometimes..." Jean was starting to get uncomfortable under all of the questions. "It depends... If I'm feeling lonely..."

Mick nodded. "I see."

He opens his eyes and looked straight at Mick. "Don't judge me. At least my lay is on this side of the team line..."

Mick frowned then. "I wasn't judging. And that was rude, even for you."

He rubbed his eyes with his palms. "I'm sorry..." Jean finally gave up then, laying back and closing his eyes. "I'm just so tired..."

"You could rest now." Mick offered. "I'll wake you in an hour."

"No, no I really couldn't..." But Jean's voice was already fading into sleepy mumbles. 

Mick couldn't believe, but also wasn't surprised at just how draining the doctor could be on a person. He moved to sit next to him and watch Jean while he slept.

First, he had to worry about the teams finding out about him and Rey, then the Medic hurting rey, then Mann Co. killing them all, now the one friend he had was tearing himself apart with a man who wasn't good for him all because he's lonely. 

Mick pressed his palms to his eyes. When did his life get so goddamn stressful?

He could feel his own eyes starting to droop, it had been a long day and he was pretty tired, too. He shook himself awake. He promised he'd look out for spy, so he took out his sketchbook and doodled Jean's sleeping form for the hour he had promised.

After the hour was up, Mick nudged Jean awake, getting a frantic fist to the gut for his efforts. 

"Ahh what? Where...? Mick?"

"Feel any better? We should probably head back now..." Mick said reluctantly.

"Oh... oh. Yeah. We should... we should get back." 

He looked a little better, at least. Mick pat his shoulder and walked back with him. Maybe he could confront Medic about this...

"H-hey, Mick? Can I... can I stay the night with you?" He backtracked a bit. "Not because of any of those things you said, just... having you around is helping me sleep. Just for tonight..?"

Mick nodded. "Yeah, of course, mate. Anything you need." That made him feel better...

"Okay... t-thanks..."

"You go ahead to my room. I'll meet you there in a minute." Mick said, then went to find Medic.

"Okay." Jean slipped away, bumping into the RED Engineer (almost literally). 

"Oh, hey. You alright?" The Texan seemed concerned at the two grave looking men. "You look a little shaken, is everything alright?" His voice was as gentle as it always was.

Jean was jumpy. "Fine! Fine, everything's fine... we're fine..."

"Alright," The Engineer put his hands up in a peace gesture. "I don't want to keep ya. You need anything, my door's always open."

Jean watched him go in disbelief. He had never noticed how kind the Engineer was... 

Mick sent him on his way and stormed down the hallway, throwing open the doors without hesitation.

"We need to talk, Doc."

"Yes, yes we do." There was venom in Josef's voice.

Mick's eyes shot just as much venom. "Jean is my friend. I'm not going to let you destroy him."

"What do you mean, destroy him? he was already broken when I found him..."

"He wasn't broken!" Mick sputtered. "He was lonely. He's lonely, that's normal. He's not a bad guy, he doesn't deserve what you're doing to him."

"That's not what he thinks, Herr Sniper." Josef was grinning. "He's guilty. He's done something he regrets, and of course he came to me for help. He likes it. He LOVES it. He deserves every bit of what's coming to him."

"If you already think he's broken why are you making it worse?" He remembered what the BLU Medic had said earlier. "You're a doctor. You should want to help him."

"That is naive and stupid." Josef scoffed. "That line of thinking will only get you killed. And I'm not making it worse, you are!"

"Me?!" Mick snapped. "How am I making it worse?!"

"You're the one he's so upset about. He's heartbroken and guilty because he lost you. Trying to hog him for yourself is making him worse."

"He broke up with ME!" Mick said. "And I'm not trying to hog him! I just don't want him hurt!"

"It doesn't matter who broke up with who, the fact of the matter is that it's destroying him. And the mental pain is much worse than the physical, I assure you." He crossed his arms with a smile. "Now why don't you mind your own verdammt business. Dummkopf."

Mick clenched his fists. "Rey told me what you did to him. I won't let you do that to Jean too. He deserves better."

"Reynard is an outcast and a social paraih. He will say anything if it will draw attention to him."

"Rey doesn't lie to me." Mick insisted.

"Well it seemed very convenient for him to 'forget' he had been with me then, doesn't it?" Josef's smile only grew. "And as for Jean, well... why should I value a man who doesn't value himself?"

"Th-that's different." Mick frowned. "And Jean needs someone who can teach him to value himself."

"It's not something you can teach. And I would appreciate it if you would kindly remove yourself from my office."

"The least you can do is let the poor man sleep." Mick grumbled and left, heading back to his room. He arrived to find Jean already laying in his bed, fast asleep. Mick sighed and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow to sleep on the floor. he couldn't sleep with so much on his mind, but at least Jean would get some much needed rest.

As Mick was staring up at the ceiling, something caught his attention. It sounded as if Jean was saying something to him, but it was so quiet he wasn't sure. He sat up to see if Jean was awake. "Jean...? You alright...?"

He was thrashing around in his sleep, talking nonsense and whimpering.

Jean?" Mick got up and gently shook his shoulder. "Jean, wake up."

He jolted awake in a cold sweat with a startled cry, looking ready to fight.

"Hey! Hey, it's alright. You were having a nightmare." Mick squeezed his shoulder, trying to be comforting.

"Ahh... ah... oh... Mick?" Jean blinked a few times, trying to come back to reality. "I... I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. It happens." Mick cleared his throat. "Do you wanna talk about it or something?"

"No. I don't want to even think about it." He laid back down, beginning to roll over, but stopped. "Mick... don't sleep on the floor. There's enough room here for you, and I know you have a bad back already. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to..."

"I just..." Mick sighed. "I just don't think it's a good idea for us to share a bed yet. I'll be fine on the floor."

"Mick... please, I..." He did roll over, knowing Mick wouldn't listen. "I sleep so much better when you're around..."

Mick paused and gave in, laying next to him. "You shouldn't be with someone you can't sleep next to." He whispered.

Jean didn't answer, but Mick was certain he had heard him. He felt Jean relaxing as he fell asleep once more.

Although Jean didn't wake the rest of the night, Mick didn't sleep a wink.


	9. Spy's Desrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol what is a title? I obviously don't know. I'm pulling stuff out my butt at the moment. XD

The next morning on the battlefield Mick kept dozing off with his rifle in his hand. He was sent to respawn three times before he hear familiar footsteps tailing him. "I don't need you to babysit me, Rey. I'm just tired."

Rey plopped down in his usual spot, leaning against Mick's back. "I can't help it. You know me. What kept you up?"

"I don't know." He lied. "Maybe I'm coming down with something..."

He wrapped his arms around Mick, pressing his lips to his shoulder. "How is Jean feeling?"

"He got some sleep at least." Mick sighed. He found Jean through his scope, looking better today.

"You're a good friend, Mick." he kissed behind the Sniper's ear. "Of course, I sleep better when you're beside me too." He whispered, and made Mick shiver.

Mick lowered the gun and wrapped his arm around Rey. "I believe I promised you I'd be all yours today."

Rey grinned and stole a kiss. "I believe you are correct." he gets a devious look on his face. "And I believe you promised to teach me how to shoot..."

"I did promise that as well." He kissed Rey again.

"Yay." He leans his chin on Mick's shoulder once more. "But maybe you should take a nap first."

"I do need a nap." Mick admit with a sigh. He heard the announcement that the round was over. "Let's go to my camper."

"Okay!" Rey cloaks, pulling at the Sniper's shirt playfully. "But you've gotta promise to let me take care of you, okay? You've done your share."

"Aww, you want to pamper me?" He teased and slipped out of his nest.

"Don't give me sass, I'm being serious!" Rey laughed. "You deserve it."

"As long as you promise to relax with me." Mick found him even with the cloak on and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Fine, fine. But i'm still going to take care of you."

"I'd like that." Mick admit and led the way to his camper.

Once they made it there, Rey ordered him to bed. "Lay down and get comfortable, alright? Do you want anything? A drink? Are you hungry?"

"Alright, Ma." Mick teased. He laid down and pulled Rey to lay with him. "Just come here."

Rey blushed looking flustered. "Stop teasing me! I'm trying to be romantic, and you're killing the mood you... mood kill!"

Mick pulled him close and wrapped around him. "Be romantic and cuddle me."

"I'll do you one better. Roll over." He kissed Mick's jaw, smiling. "And take that shirt off."

"You'd better not tickle me..." Mick said suspiciously, but did as Rey asked.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of you remember?" Rey slipped off his gloves, rubbing his hands together to warm them as he straddled Mick, sitting on his butt. "Just relax, okay? I promise, you're in good hands."

"It's the hands I'm worried about." Mick chuckled and rest his head on his arms.

Rey went to work rubbing Mick's back and shoulders, working out every kink and pain in him, humming softly and leaning down to kiss him every so often.

"Mmm... you're really good at that..." Mick was soon close to sleep as his body relaxed under Spy's hands.

Rey softened his touch, dragging his fingers gently back and forth between Mick's shoulders, smiling at how peaceful he looked.

Mick moaned happily and was soon asleep, snoring contently.

Rey gave him one final kiss before slowly slipping off of him, drawing the covers up over them and snuggling close to him with a smile.

Mick curled around him and slept peacefully.

The sun was setting by the time he woke again. "Hm..? What timesit..?"

Rey answered groggily. "I...idunnow...mmm...d-don't move, it's cold..."

"You have no body heat." Mick complained but kept him close.

"So much for doing something today..." Rey smiled sleepily.

"Sorry, love." Mick stretched a bit. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Hush, don't apologize. This was nice too. It doesn't really matter what we do, as long as I'm with you."

Mick blushed. "Well what am I supposed to say when you talk like that..?"

"Don't say anything." Rey answered. "Just kiss me."

Mick did just that. "Well you make it so easy..."

He laughed and snuggled back down into the covers. "Would you rather I play hard to get?"

"No," Mick admit. "I love you." He kissed him again.

Mick giggled and rolled over, not returning the kiss. "I know..."

"You know? Hey!" He squeezed Rey's sides.

Rey yelped, jumping so far he ended up on the floor, taking most of the blanket with him. "Not fair!"

He rolled off with him and pinned Rey's arms with the blanket. "I'll show you not fair!" He teased.

"Noho w-wait!"

Mick didn't tickle him yet. "Are you going to try to make a deal?"

Rey gulped. "W-what deal would you take?"

"Not sure. What are you offering?"

"Anything! Just d-don't tickle me, please!"

"That's not a deal that's an evasion." He accused and poked lightly at Spy's armpits.

"Eeheehee nohoho plehehease!" He squirmed and squealed.

"You're not trying very hard to stop me..." Mick observed, holding Rey's wrists with one hand while the other poked his armpits.

"Ihihihi'll do whatever you wahahahant! Fohohor the rest of the nihihihight!"

"You're already doing what I want." Mick teased. 

"Mihihihihick!" He was writhing around every which way, trying to escape.

"Okay, okay." He stopped and kissed him. "Sorry, love."

Rey turned away from the kiss, pouting playfully. "No."

Mick pouted too. "Aww, come on Rey. I was just playing."

"No. You are being mean to me." Rey states matter of factly. "I don't have to stand for this." He stuck out his lips in an actual pout, huffing.

Mick kissed his chest. "Aww, I'm sorry Rey. I won't be mean anymore tonight. I promise."

He raised his eyebrows. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm a kind and honest person?" Mick joked.

"Uh huh, then why are you still holding my wrists down?"

"Maybe I just think you look cute all tied up." Mick grinned.

Rey was still squirming underneath him. "You're being mean again..." He couldn't hide his grin.

"I'm giving you a compliment." He teased.

"You said it yourself cute isn't a compliment!"

And you disagreed!" He poked Rey's stomach.

"Nohoo!" He managed to get one of his feet in a position where he could push against Sniper's chest, trying to push him off.

Mick let himself be pushed, laughing. "Sorry!"

Rey was quick to recover, wrapping his arms around Mick and digging his fingers into his sides.

Mick squeaked and squirmed. "Ahaha! Nohoho, stohohop!"

"Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"I-I'm sohohohorry!" He writhed.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but that's not an answer!"

"Ahaha, stohohop stohohop!" Mick pleased and tried to grab Rey's hands and get them away. He managed to free himself from the Spy's devilish hands, watching as Rey's went instinctively to his own body, wrapping his arms around himself to protect himself.

Mick didn't tickle him though and pulled him into a hug instead, still giggling a little. "Ok, we're even."

Rey dug his fingers into Mick's ribs before returning the hug. "NOW we're even."

"Aha! Ohohokay, fine!" he kissed Rey, and Rey kissed back.

"I like seeing you so passionate... I should play hard to get more often." He teased.

"As long as I still get my kisses." Mick said.

Rey laughed darkly. "Hmm, I don't think so. I'd rather watch you work for it."

"Hey!" Mick pouted. "Now you're the one being mean."

Rey grabbed Mick's wrists, pinning them on either side of his head and letting his lips rest a centimeter away from Mick's, eyes wide and playful. "What are you going to do about it?"

Mick wrapped his legs around Spy and pressed their hips together.

Rey's grip went weak, caught off guard.

The Sniper smirked. "How about that?"

He couldn't speak, face bright red and stuttering. "Uh... I... Uh... Ah..."

Mick did it again. "Can I have my kiss now?"

"Nngghhh...n-no..."

"No?" He fell back again. "Then I'm gonna stop."

"N-no..!" Rey grabbed ahold of Sniper's shoulders, leaning in for a kiss.

Mick smiled into the kiss. "You're too easy, Rey."

"I-I am not easy!" Rey pulled away and crossed his arms. "Fine. I only kissed you because you were just trying so hard, but see if I ever show you a tender mercy again!" He bluffed.

Mick pulled him close and kissed him again. "I'm only teasing, love, you're not easy."

Rey harrumphed, pushing him away. "You're gonna have to try harder than that." He was fighting to keep the smile off his face. He was hoping that Sniper was getting the message, and hoping Sniper would dominate him again.

"Well if you're going to be difficult." He grabbed Spy and pinned him again.

Rey couldn't stop the moan that left his throat, face flushing bright red.

Mick kissed his neck, a bit more rough than usual.

Rey's back arched and he gasped. He almost couldn't believe it, he was glad that Mick was taking control finally. It was a big step, he felt.

Mick hesitated. He knew Rey wanted this but he wanted to be careful. "Rey. Uh. Do you want a safe word? I don't want to hurt you..."

He looked slightly dazed at being brought out of it so abruptly, but he couldn't help but smile. "Sure. Just... just pick something. I'll remember it."

"Uh... Red. Sure? Yeah. Okay." he was a bit flustered suddenly. He leet his head fall on Rey's chest. "Sorry. I know you want me to do this. Give me a minute to... get into character." He smiled sheepishly.

"Take all the time you need, cher." Rey smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help? Something I can say, something I can do?"

"Just stop me if I do anything you don't like, Okay? Even the smallest thing." He kissed him.

Rey tried to make it easier for him, not fighting against his urges, allowing himself to moan loudly, pressing his body up into Mick's needily.

Mick loved hearing Rey moan and kissed down his chest while his hands undid Rey's belt.

Rey's hands reached up and wrapped around the Sniper's neck, forcing him to stay were he was, half afraid that this would end if he didn't.

He pried Rey's arms off of him. "Need to move, love." He got Rey's pants off.

Rey groaned, upper body feeling cold at the sudden loss of warm body heat, but lifting his hips to help Mick.

Mick worked his pants off and grabbed Rey's belt. "Arms up, love."

Rey obeyed mindlessly, only wanting to be under Mick's control.

He bound Rey's wrists to the headboard and grabbed the lube from under his cot. "You ready?" He growled, teeth worrying Rey'd earlobe.

Rey whined. "Hurry up and fuck me..!"

Mick scowled and grabbed a fistfull of curly hair, pulling Rey's head back and exposing his neck. "Just for that I'm going to make you wait!"

Rey yelped, but he bucked into Mick even harder.

Mick let his teeth graze the pale skin of the Spy's neck, loving every moan and whimper he drew out of him. "You look so pretty like this..." He used his free hand to slick himself up.

Rey whimpered. "Please... Mick please, I need you... oh God I need you!"

Mick obliged him finally, entering him and picking up his pace quickly as he pulled at Rey's hair.

Rey closed his eyes, in utter ecstasy.

Mick came quickly, too excited from their foreplay, and that was all it took to send Rey over the edge as well. He lay naked and panting, curled up around Rey, after. "Did I do okay?" He whispered. "'Cause I liked that."

Rey cradled Mick's head on his chest, playing with his hair and praising him. "You did wonderful, cher. You were so good, you did so well!"

Mick blushed and smiled. "Good..."

"I'm so proud of you, Mick." He kissed him, peppering him all over with kisses. "You have nothing to worry about. You were perfect."

Mick grinned and nuzzled into him. "I just want to make you happy."

"I know, love. You do, you do!"

Mick settled on his chest. "I'm happy when you're happy."

"Well, I'm glad." Rey wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back. "Because I'm happy when you're happy!"

Mick blushed more. "You're embarrassing me." He mumbled.

"Good." He giggled. Each rise and fall of his chest moved Mick's head. "I think that's only fair, that makes us even."

Mick smiled. "Mm, yeah. Sorry I couldn't teach you to shoot a rifle today."

"Next time, non? We'll do it next time." Rey felt sleep taking over him once more.

"Next time." Mick agreed and closed his eyes too. Sleep soon consumed them as the sun finally set.


	10. Puppy Training

Rey woke up early enough to be able to sneak back to his own base. Mick saw him off and walked groggily back to the base for breakfast. He was in a good mood for once so of course he had to run into Josef and Jean.

Josef kept his hand on the back of Jean's neck, as if he were leading him along. Jean looked especially bad this morning. "Herr Sniper." If looks could kill, Mick would be going through respawn.

Mick glanced at Jean before returning the deadly stare. "Where were you two headed? We have to work soon."

Jean looked as if he were going to speak, but Josef's fingers tightened slightly, silencing him. "Oh, didn't you hear? Today is now a ceasefire. Either way, Herr Spy is not feeling well. I was just helping him to the infirmary to check him out and see what's wrong."

Mick didn't like that at all. "I'll go with you." Wait what the fuck why did he say that he hates the infirmary... He recovered quickly though. "Make sure he's okay, offer a hand to you."

"That isn't necessary--" The Medic stopped himself, rethinking his answer. "Actually, you're right. I might need a hand. Why don't you join us?"

This was definitely going to end horribly for him, Mick decided. But if he could get Medic's attention away from Jean for a while... 

Friends make sacrifices for each other right?

He gave medic a cold smile and followed them to the infirmary.

Josef helped Jean up onto the table, doing the most simple and boring of routine checkups the Sniper had ever seen. The only thing that was odd about it was how... off Josef seemed. Everything about him had changed, his face had softened and his voice was low and calm, and he was being... gentle?

Mick watched uncomfortably. He had never seen medic do an actual checkup before and he had expected... some kind of odd torture to be done.

Even though Josef was acting normal, something about the whole thing seemed off. Jean pressed into the Medic's hand each time he stroked his face, docile as a child through the entire process. When he was finished, he handed Jean a glass of water and some pills.

Mick frowned. "What's that? What are you giving him?"

"Medicine." He rubbed Jean's back as he swallowed the pills without question. "And he's taking it like a good boy, isn't he?"

"Medicine for what?" Mick looked between Jean and Josef.

Medicine for his illness. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand what? What illness?" He took a step forward. "He's never told me about any illness."

"You wouldn't understand anything I told you." Josef wrinkled his nose. "Did you even graduate High School? I have a PH.D. I think I know what I'm doing."

"What illness does he have?" Mick snapped. "Just tell me!" He started advancing on the Medic.

Josef lashed out, grabbing Mick by the throat. "I said drop it." He hissed.

Mick jumped and grabbed Josef's wrists. "Are you drugging him? Is that why he's--"

Josef was stronger than he looked, grabbing him and forcing him up on the table, sending Jean scrambling away in the process.

Mick coughed at the force of it. "Jean! What'd he give you?! Tell me!"

Josef fought to strap the struggling australian down, fighting Jean off at the same time.

"Stop it, Josef! Let him go!" he has nothing to do with this, let him go!"

Josef shoved him backwards hard, knocking him into a cabinet and onto the ground before finishing up with Mick, making sure the straps were secure.

"Jean!" Mick struggled against the bonds, but they were sturdy. "I'm not afraid of you!" He said to Josef. "You think cutting me open is going to shut me up!? He's my friend i'm not going to let you do this to him!"

"You think I'm going to cut you open, oh how cute." He pinched Micks cheeks before turning his attention to Jean. "And as for you, traitor..." Mick watched with horror as Jean dowered away from him as Josef advanced, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him over to the corner of the infirmary, to a little cushion that was there. He slipped what looked like a dog collar on him, which was connected to the wall to keep him from intervening. "I'll deal with you later."

"Have you always had that..?" Mick muttered.

Josef wasn't listening. Instead, he slipped off his tie, rolling up is sleeves and turned back to the Sniper. "I think it's time we taught you a lesson, liebe..."

Mick pulled at the restraints again. "I'm not going to stop because you threaten me. What are you drugging him with?!"

Josef grabbed a scalpel, watching it glimmer in the overhead light before grabbing Mick's shirt and cutting it off, following it up with the rest of his clothes. "You're going to learn the same lesson that your little boy toy and Jean learned. "Dont. Fuck. With me."

"D-don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" His courage and rage for his friend were quickly fading under the medic's scalpel.

Josef was careful not to cut him, stilling the Sniper's movements as he pressed the scalpel to his collarbone. "I've been very kind to you, Mick, and you've taken it and used it and abused it." He nicked the skin, just enough to draw blood. "You had your chance to leave, now I'm going to make sure you are never a problem again."

"You can't get rid of me." Mick stilled and glared. "You can send me to respawn a dozen times, I'm not going to just let you hurt Jean and get away with it!"

"Get rid of you? No, no I can't get rid of you. But I can make your life a living hell for the rest of your contract..." He dropped the scalpel and picked back up his tie. "Stand still, Mick, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you..." he did his best to hold his head steady, trying to tie the tie around his eyes. 

"No!" Mick shook his head, trying to avoid the blindfold. "No-stop, let me-- Stop!"

Josef finally got it secured after much fighting. "Just like an animal..." He muttered.

Mick's earlier bravery was now gone and he pulled at the bonds. "You're the one who's tied me up like an animal! Get this off me!"

Josef was humoring him, petting his hair and whispering in his ear. "Hush, now, little pup. Is my little pup afraid of the dark? Isn't that a shame..."

"Mick growled and jerked away. "I'm not your pup!"

He laughed at that. "A feisty little pup you are! It's a good thing we're going to train you up all nice and docile..." he ran his nails up the outside of one of Mick's bare thighs.

Mick jumped at the touch and shivered. "S-s-stohop! D-dohon't touch me!" He hated every part of this.

"Maybe I should put a muzzle on you..." With his way his legs were bound, it was easy for him to follow the path on the inside of his thigh as well, smiling at the reaction he got.

Mick jerked and his legs kicked what little he could. He loved when Rey tickled his thighs, but this wasn't Rey. And he couldn't see where Josef was going to prepare himself. "S-stohohp! Stohop t-touching me!" He was gritting his teeth to keep from giggling and embarrassing himself more.

"I'm so glad I chose that little blindfold... It's killing you isn't it? To not be able to see whether I'm going to tickle you here...? Or maybe here...? Or over here..." He crossed his arms as he spoke.

Mick jerked again. He wanted to cry. "Stop it! D-Don't touch me!" he stuttered. "A-at least take the blindfold off..." It was pure agony. He relied on his vision for everything, now that he couldn't see, he was absolutely helpless.

"Oh no, I can't do that..." He dragged his knuckles between his hips before moving his fingers up to his ribs, counting them one at a time.

His hips bucked as much as they could with how he was tied and he gasped when Medic touched his ribs. "Noho, aha-dohohon't! Stohohohop it!" Hiccups of laughter were escaping despite his will to keep them in.

"That's a good pup, there's no point in fighting, there's nothing you can do. You might as well just accept your ticklish little fate..." He dug in a little harder, fingers pressing in between each rib.

Mick yelped at the sudden pressure and couldn't keep the laughter in anymore. He writhed and tried to jerk away but the Medic had tied him firmly. "Aah hahaha, no, nohoho! Stohohop!"

Josef kept one hand on his ribs, letting the other surprise attack, suddenly tickling his armpit before being lifted again, suddenly squeezing at his hip, before moving once more, this time poking into his naval.

Mick couldn't take not knowing where he was going to be tickled next. As Josef hit each of his most sensitive spots, The Sniper in turn yelled and laughed helplessly. He couldn't even try to squirm away because he didn't know where the Medic would target next. "Stohop! Ahaa! Ahaha, stohohop!"

"Ack, you should listen to yourself. It's pathetic, really... but you're being such a good pup. Do you know what good pup's get?" He lifted his hands, giving Mick a chance to answer.

Mick panted and sucked in large gulps of air. "Fuck you." He said bitterly. "Fuck you, I'm not your pup."

"Nope, not even close little puppy!" He started scratching at Mick's stomach, running all over and spidering patterns all across his stretched out torso. "Good pups get belly scratches!" He teased.

"No don't--!" Mick hated how high pitched his voice got as the medic tickled his stomach. it was enough that he couldn't stop laughing but there was something about it that made his laughs high pitched and giggly instead of heavy. He felt childish under medic's fingers.

Once he had him almost breathless, Josef gave him only a minute to catch his breath.

He giggled under the phantom touches for a while after Josef stopped and panted. "L-let me go."

"Why would I do that when I have two of your most sensitive spots left, that I haven't even touched yet?" he was laughing to himself, picking through a drawer. "Tell you what pup. If you can guess what I'm going to tickle you with next, you're free to go. If not, I'm going to use it on your most sensitive spots until you're seeing stars..."

"No no no..." Mick moaned. Whatever he guessed, what Medic would use could only be worse. And if he did guess right he doubted the man would really let him go. And then what? He'd just leave Jean, literally collared in a corner and taking who know what drugs? "A-a feather?" His voice was a squeak.

Josef laughed, and that seemed to be the only verbal answer Mick was going to get as the bristles of a soft paintbrush traced around his lips, before heading down to the other end of his body.

"No, no, don't!" Mick jerked in the bonds again. "Please, don't! Please!"

The paintbrush started its cruel path along the soles of his large feet, back and forth and up and down, in between each toe and everywhere else.

Mick pleaded until the brush hit his feet, then he could only shriek. He could barely get air in to laugh, let alone speak.

Josef waited until his laughter went quiet to really finish him off, pulling the brush away to speak. "You are going to stay out of my business from now on. You are going to keep to yourself, and you are not going to expect me to do anything to help you on the battlefield. And you are going to stay away from Jean. He's mine now, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Mick wanted to agree. He'd say anything if it meant Medic would stop. He wished this damn blindfold was off. He had loved Jean. It was Jean's idea to end it, and yes Mick had hated him at first. They had stopped talking for a while... But Mick didn't hate him anymore. They were friends, and he deserved better than this.

He moaned. He didn't want Josef to touch him anymore. "N-no... H-he's my friend..."

Josef added a few more straps to the Sniper's body before proceeding, two holding his legs down just below his hips and one that stretched over his bellybutton, keeping his hips completely immobile. "This is your last chance."

Mick could barely jerk around now. He wanted this to stop. "Please, please, no more..." He whimpered.

The paintbrush began its assault on the hyper-sensitive skin between his hips, spinning around in the v where his hips curved and running back and forth one to the other.

Mick made the most undignified, unmanly squeal and his head fell back in silent tortured laughter. He forgot everything but the feeling of that brush torturing his hips. He couldn't even tell his tormenter his name in that moment.

Josef continued until the Sniper stopped twitching, unconscious.


	11. The Escape

When Mick came to, he was in his own room, wrapped up in blankets with something warm beside him. He groaned, still sore from medic's treatment. He felt around for his glasses.

"M-Mick? Mick!" The warmth beside him moved, Rey awoke and snuggled close to him, hugging him. "Oh, Mick, I was so scared, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up..!"

"Rey thank God..." Mick hugged him tight. "Rey, God... I'm so glad to hear your voice you have no idea..."

"What happened to you?! You've been out for a day now, maybe more! You missed the battle!"

Mick's throat hurt from screaming and he hid against Rey's neck, just breathing him in. "C-can you give me a massage again..? Everything hurts...."

"O-of course. Of course I can..." He rubbed every inch of the Sniper's body, not stopping at his shoulders and back but going so far to hit his legs and arms and neck, finding it difficult to do at first with his hands shaking so badly.

Mick realized his hands were shaking and stopped him, pulling him close again. "Rey, you're shaking."

"I'm okay, I was just... I'm worried about you... are you okay?"

Mick shook his head and leaned against him. "I don't know. I think I got myself into some deep shit."

Rey started rubbing him again, digging his thumbs into the knots he found. "Do you want to talk about it, cher?"

"I don't want to scare you. Or worse, get you dragged into it too." Mick welcomed his touch.

"I'm already scared, so you can check that off your list." He laughed, but it was forced. "And whatever it is, we are going to face it together alright? Your mess is my mess."

"I really love you Rey." He sighed and rest his head on Rey's shoulder. "Medic and I are at war."

Rey had been rubbing his arms gently, but at the mention of the Medic his grip tightened. "Did he do this to you? I'll kill him!"

"NO! Stay away from him, Rey!" Mick said seriously. "I want you to stay far away from him. Promise me you will!"

"I can't do that, cher. I can't let him destroy you too..." he grabbed his pistol from the table beside his bed.

"Rey, don't!" Mick grabbed his hands. "Please, I need to know he won't touch you. I need to know whatever happens, you're safe."

He stopped, looking Mick in the eyes and freezing, tears welling up in his eyes. "Mick... what did he do to you..."

"I-It doesn't matter what he did to me. It's what he's doing to Jean. He gave him some pills, and... it's not like Jean. He's... Submissive and weak and... scared."

Rey got a very strange look on his face as the Sniper spoke, it was almost as if he was shutting down. He stared at the ground blankly, still teary eyed and shaking.

"Rey?" Mick took his shoulders. "Rey? I'm sorry, God, I'm not thinking. You don't want to talk about him, do you? We don't have to. I'm sorry."

"N-no! It's not that ... I just... I can feel it..." He shuddered and looked up. "it's like... I can still feel it..." His voice was strange and quiet. "We have to get him out of there..."

"Do you know what the pills are? D-did he give you pills too? When you were...?" Sniper wrapped his arms around him.

"I-I don't know what they are. They were all different, he was always trying some new experiment of some kind or another..." He was shaking, curling up in a ball in Mick's lap.

"They're EXPERIMENTAL drugs?" Mick tightened his grip on Rey. "This is bad..."

Rey nodded slightly. "I'm not even the first person he's done this to... there were others, before me. I just happen to be the only one from my team, I think... Oh, Mick, what are we going to do?"

"You aren't going to do anything. I'm never letting him hurt you again." He thought a moment. "Do you think... Your medic can help? If... if we brought Jean to him, just to see what the drugs are?"

Rey looks annoyed he didn't think of that sooner. "Yeah, I'm sure he would. I.. think he would..."

"Do you think we can do it tonight? We can meet at my camper. You bring your Medic and I'll bring Jean."

"I'll do what I can. Even if I have to kidnap him. I'll get him there." He looked worried. "B-be careful, please? Don't let him hurt you... If he hurts you again, I won't be able to live with myself..."

"I'll be ok." Mick promised and kissed him. "Go get your Medic. I'll get Jean. I'll see you soon ok?"

"I love you..." Rey hesitated at the door.

"I love you too, Rey." He smiled, wanting to ease the Spy's worries.

Rey smiled back, disappearing as he headed back to his own base.

Mick tested his sore limbs and put on some clean clothes. At least he had his watch still. 

He knocked on Jean's door. "Jean..? Y-you there, mate?"

There was a noise from behind the door, but from what Mick could tell, it wasn't the sound of someone getting up to open the door.

"Jean? You in there?" He knocked again. Was Josef in there..?

The noise inside the room stopped. Whoever was in there had heard Mick.

"Jean?! I'm coming in, okay? It's just me."

He opened the door and found Jean, seemingly alone, sitting on the floor in the far corner of the room, head hanging low and shoulders hunched.

"Jean? It's just me." He felt awful seeing him like this. "Are you... are you okay?" He went to him. "You alright mate?"

Jean looked up, eyelids drooping. "Everything h-hurts..."

"God, what'd he do to you..? Listen, Jean, you need to come with me. I'm gonna bring you to someone who can help, okay?" He offered his hand to help the Spy up. He didn't respond to the hand being offered, so Mick grabbed his arm and pulled him up much to the anger of his still sore muscles. "Come on, Jean. I've got you.." He put Jean's arm around his shoulders to help him walk and took him out to the camper.

Before they made it out of the base, they were stopped by the Engineer, who happened to be wandering back from his workshop for the night.

"Hey where are you-- Woah, Jean, you look like hell. What's wrong?" He frowned, legitimately concerned.

"I'm taking care of it." Mick said lamely.

Jean looked up, hearing Engie's voice, and he figured now would be as good a time as any to help a teammate in need.

"He looks really bad, we should call Medic." The Engineer got closer to look Jean over.

"No!" Mick said quickly. "I mean. I'm bringing him to someone to help."

"Alright, then I'll go with you."

"That isn't-- Ugh. F-fine." Mick conceded, and let the Engineer help. He was sort of glad he did, Engie was strong and took a lot of Jean's weight for himself. However, upon seeing Rey and his Medic, Mick started to get anxious.

"Listen, uh... This is about Jean, Okay? They're gonna be there to help Jean. Just remember that, Okay?" Mick said nervously as they arrived.

"Okay?" The Engineer said confused.

"Mick took a breath and went inside with Engie and Jean, to where Rey and the BLU medic were waiting.

They laid Jean out on the bed and the Medic got to work. Rey couldn't watch, hiding his face in Mick's chest much to the Engineer's confusion.

Mick held him, very aware of the prying eyes.

Engie tore his eyes away from the Spy and Sniper and stepped beside the Medic. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"Ja, he will be fine. He is on some sort of agonist... once it wears off, he should be better."

"Agonist? What is that? Where would he get it?" The Texan frowned, putting a gentle hand on the Spy's shoulder.

"It blocks certain chemicals in the brain. This one is blocking dopamine. When you block regularly produced dopamine, there go your natural pain killers, your ability to feel pleasure, your ability to get moving..."

Mick looked up at that, eyes wide. "What?!"

The Engineer frowned and squeezed his shoulder. "Well, it's alright, you'll start to feel better soon..."

Mick frowned and looked at Rey. "Did he do that to you too?" He whispered. 

Rey nodded. "It's cruel. He was always doing things like that to me. He would explain it, but I never understood."

Engie looked back at the Medic. "That kind of drug is something only doctors can buy, isn't it?"

"Something like this would be hard for even a doctor to get..."

"I see." Engie nodded. "Awful nice of you to help one of us REDs."

The doctor just shrugged. "Someone should be practicing real medicine around here..." It's obvious that he knows what Josef has been up to, and he is not fond.

Engie just laughed, a little nervously. "Yeah, it would be nice, wouldn't it?" His hand was still on Jean's shoulder.

Jean opened his eyes a bit, instinctively pulling away from the hand. "Ngghh..."

"Hey welcome back son." Engie smiled and helped him sit up, rubbing his back a little. "How're you feeling?" 

Jean looked around, dazed. "W-what..?"

"You're in my camper, Jean." Mick supplied.

He looked dazed. "Oh... Okay..."

Engie was getting frustrated with the whole situation and kindly sent everyone out of the camper so that he could speak to Jean alone.

He used the most soothing voice he could muster. "Jean... we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awkward chapter, I'm still sick and so i'm not all here atm, but I promised a chapter! XD Hope you like it!


	12. Engie and The Spy

The Engineer grabbed a glass of water for Jean. "Where'd you get those drugs, son?"

Jean leaned his face against the wall, relishing the coolness and closing his eyes. "I... I don't want to talk about it. It's not important.

"Are you addicted to them? If you are, thats a threat to this team and it is important and I need to know." He paused a moment. "And if you didn't take them willingly- if someone poisoned you- that's an even bigger threat and even more important. Where'd you get the drugs, Jean?" 

Engie handed him the water, and without thinking Jean held out his free hand shakily, expectantly, until he realized what he was doing and cried out with a low moan, wrapping his arms around himself and looking embarrassed.

Engie put the water aside and put a hand on Jean's back. "Jean, if someone's hurting you, you can tell me. I can help you."

"Y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"If you tell me I'll believe you." Engie promised.

Once Jean started talking, he couldn't stop himself. Some things he described in vivid (and sometimes quite horrific) detail, other times the memories seemed lost in a fog, strange and incoherent and just as frightening.

Engie listened to it all. He rubbed Jean's back while he talked.

By the end of his story he was choking back sobs, arms wrapped around his own body as if that would make him feel safer, rocking back and forth slightly.

"You're gonna be alright Jean." Engie rubbed his back and wrapped an arm around him.

Jean suddenly found himself with his arms wrapped around the smaller man, pressing his face into his chest. "Why... are you helping me...?"

"We're teammates, we should help each other." He said. "And even if we weren't, no one deserves to go through something like this."

Jean held onto him for dear life, feeling another wave of exhaustion hit. "I'm weak..."

"You're a strong man who's being manipulated in a moment of weakness." Engie soothed. "It doesn't make you weak."

"I'm afraid..." Jean's voice was small and childlike. "I don't want to go back..."

"Then you don't have to go back. I'll talk to Sniper, you can stay here until you're ready to come back to the base. You won't go back to him."

"O-okay..." He allowed the Engineer to lay him down and tuck him in like a child. "Thank you..."

"Don't worry about it, Jean. I'm glad to help." He gave a comforting smile.

"He didn't exactly smile back, but he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Engie pat his shoulder and went outside to the others. "He needs to stay here a while. Away from Josef." He told them, shaking their hands.

Rey hesitated. "You... aren't going to mention this to anyone, are you?"

"No, I won't. I'm glad to see Mick smile like that again. It's been too long." Engie admit. "And you seem like a good kid."

Mick blushed.

Rey smiled, shook his hand, and turned his attention back to Mick. "So... what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Medic Jean won't be seeing him anymore."

"You will do no such thing! I forbid it!" Rey looked frightened. "He's already done something horrible to you, and I don't want him to hurt you if they-- it's just not worth taking a chance on okay?!"

"I'll be fine, Rey. He's got nothing now, with Jean away from the base and Engie on our side. I'm not going to let him bully me." Mick said.

"No, you'd rather walk in there and let him kill you!" He had never raised his voice like that to Mick before.

Mick scowled. "I'm not afraid of him! I'm not going to let him bully me anymore!"

"Do you even realize how many times I told myself that?!" He grabbed Mick by the shoulders. "It doesn't matter! He will just keep wearing you down until you can't fight anymore!"

"Cowering from him is the same thing!" Mick took his wrists. "If I'm afraid he wins!"

"If you're afraid of him, you live to see another day!" Rey crumbles, and it's the first time Mick has ever seen him legitimately cry. "And if something happens, I... Mick, I can't lose you! I can't live on this earth if you aren't with me..."

"Rey..." He pulled him into a tight hug. "It's ok. He won't get me, no matter what he does. I'll always fight. I'll always come back to you."

"I think... I think they're shutting off the respawn..." His face is buried in Mick's shoulder, and his words are so muffled that Mick isn't sure he heard correctly.

Mick frowned and tilted Rey's head up. "What?"

"I've heard rumors... bases going down all over the place. Letting them finish each other off, then sending in a group to kill the rest. Less work on Mann Co. that way I suppose..."

"Jean was afraid of something like that..." he muttered.

Mick shook his head. "I've got to protect Jean. I owe him that."

"You will, but I need you to protect yourself..."

He pat where his handgun was strapped. "I can protect myself, and him."

Rey was breathing heavily, finally turning and storming off, grabbing the BLU Medic and pulling him along with him. "Fine!" Just... do what you want! I don't care!"

"Rey! Rey, wait!" He grabbed at Rey's hand. "Rey, it's my fault. It's my fault he ended up with the Medic I have to fix this..."

Rey pulled his hand away and kept walking. "Whatever."

Mick watched him go, before gathering his courage and making his way to the infirmary.


	13. Confrontation

Josef was waiting for Mick when he arrived. "Where did you take him?!"

"None of your business. He's through with you." Mick couldn't help his smug smirk.

"Hmm. It seems our little teachable moment was lost on you." He growls, grabbing a syringe from the table behind him. "Guess we'll have to try again."

Mick grabbed his handgun and pointed it at Josef. "Don't touch me. He's breaking up with you. You stay away from him from now on. And me."

"Ack, I'm shaking in mein boots!" He teased. "Please, don't send me to respawn! I'm so frightened!"

Mick's finger felt the trigger. If respawn was off... No. He couldn't do that to a teammate. "I know how to make it hurt too."

"You're afraid..." He stepped forward. "You can't do it, can you?"

Mick stepped back. "I'm not afraid of you. Just stay away."

He reached out and grabbed Mick's shirt, pulling him so that their noses were inches apart. "I think it's time for puppy to get his medicine..."

"Don't touch me!" He couldn't pull the trigger. He couldn't move. What the hell was wrong with him?

The Medic sneered and raised the syringe, readying it with one hand.

Mick's gun fell to the ground and he shoved Josef away from him. "Don't you touch me!"

"You're so feisty... so much more so than the others. It's going to be a pleasure to watch the fight drain from your eyes..."

"I'm not your toy!" Mick snapped. He picked up his handgun. "I'm leaving. Jean is free from you." He turned to leave, before feeling himself yanked backwards by the collar of his shirt. "You don't have a choice in this, liebe..."

"Let go of me!" He felt panic grip him. He was terrified; he hated that. He tried to push the medic off again.

Josef laughed darkly, trying to line up the syringe to use.

"No!" He grabbed Medic's wrist to keep the syringe away. There was a struggle, and Mick was wishing he had given himself more time to heal before any confrontation. He dropped his gun and his glasses were knocked off in the struggle, but he managed to knee Josef in the crotch and run away. Rey was right. He should have listened... God he was stupid.

He was running blind now, and hit something, or rather someone, who was solid enough to knock him to the ground. "Ow! Shit, fuck... sorry... can't see..." He scrambled back up and squinted, trying to see who it was. 

"Sorry, Sniper. Did not see you there." The Heavy Weapons Guy helped him to his feet, dusting him off. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I just. Lost my glasses." He said lamely.

"Ah. Can be big problem. I will keep my eyes open, please do watch where you are going. Little Sniper could be hurt." He pat Mick on the back, almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll just... stumble my way back to my room." He gave a weak smile and felt along the wall to keep him from running into things. He bumped into someone else, who grabbed him and helped him walk silently.

Mick squinted again. "Who's that? Can't see without my glasses."

Whoever it was, they seemed determined not to speak, opening the door to his room and letting him step inside before shutting the door, leaving him alone. Sniper frowned. That was... Odd. he fumbled around his room for his spare glasses. They were big and square and dorky looking but at least he wouldn't be blind. There was no way he was going back to the infirmary. Not tonight, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another disappointingly short chapter? Yeah, sorry. Work's been chaotic and killing me on top of some kind of stomach bug/stress related thing. I'll post something tomorrow though!


	14. Love at First Sight

Mick glanced in the mirror, looking himself over. He had bruises around his neck from his fight with Josef. He wished he hadn't pissed off Rey. He really needed him now... but he was certain Rey would come around eventually. He'd give him a night to cool down, and go see him in the morning.

He couldn't sleep in the base. Not with Josef just down the hall. He grabbed a scarf to cover the bruises and went back to his camper to see how Engie and Jean were doing.

Jean was fast asleep and Engie was sitting on the edge of the bed, petting his arm fondly.

Mick sat in the camper with them and slept there, while the Engineer hummed and watched over them both. Jean would wake with a fright, and just when Engie got him lulled back to sleep Mick would jolt awake. He didn't get any sleep going between the two and trying to keep them rested, but he didn't mind. He was used to long nights in his workshop. When the sun finally did come up and Mick awoke, he took his own turn, sitting down beside Jean with his head in his hands and dozing.

Mick rubbed his eyes. His spare glasses didn't quite fit his face and he hated them, but he didn't dare go looking for his other pair. Just thinking about the infirmary got him shaking.

Engie was snoring quietly, and Mick smiled and helped him lay down, pushing him until he was pressed up against the Spy. Jean wouldn't mind. He decided to go apologise to Rey.

"I'll be back later." He whispered to his teammates and then snuck into the BLU base and into Rey's room. "Rey..?"

Rey woke up groggy, turned and smiled, until he remembered he was supposed to be mad and rolled over again.

"Rey." Mick had intended to apologise and talk sweetly but now his voice came out weak, he was painfully aware of the marks the scarf now covered. "Rey, you were right."

"I know. I don't care." Mick could almost feel the pain in his voice.

"R-Rey, I need you." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I need you too. But that didn't seem to matter last night."

"Rey..." Mick wished he would just understand what he was trying to say. What he couldn't say out loud. "Rey, please."

He didn't speak, but he didn't tell Mick to leave either, so Mick made his way to the bed.

"Rey I tried to... I went..." He struggled. He wanted rey to hold him and tell him it was okay. But he didn't want to tell REy how weak and scared he'd been.

Rey hunched his shoulders, choking on a sob and trying to keep quiet.

"Rey? Are you crying?" Mick crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him. "Rey?"

He couldn't fight it any longer, he turned and grabbed Mick and pressed close to him. "Dont' ever. EVER. Do that to me again!" He sobbed. "Do you hear me?!"

"I won't." Mick promised and held him tight. His voice trembled. "I won't, I promise."

"You don't understand, Mick. You don't have any idea... I cried myself to sleep! I... I thought about... don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I won't." He hid against the Spy's neck, shivering a little. "I won't, ever again."

Rey pulled at the Scarf, kissing Mick's head. "Take this off... stay a while..."

Mick jumped and grabbed Rey's wrists. "Don't. I'll stay."

"What's wrong? Come on, get comfortable. I want you to be comfortable."

"I am comfortable. I want to keep it on." He murmured.

"I have to yell at you to wear a scarf when it's cold out, cher. What's gotten into you?"

Mick hid against his neck. "You were right."

"What... you..." He realized what Mick was trying to say and pulled the scarf again. "Take that off. Take that off right now... Oh my God... Let me look."

"No! You're already scared you don't need to see." He pitifully tried to keep the scarf on.

Rey got his way and the tears fell anew. "Oh God... Mick... Mick..!" He pulled Mick close, cradling him and rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry...."

Mick closed his eyes and held the Sniper tight. "I should have listened to you. I thought... Then I couldn't pull the trigger I-I froze and- and- " He babbled.

"Shhh... shhh... it's okay, it's alright. You're alright." Rey traced patterns into the Sniper's back, calming him gently.

Mick took shaky breaths. "I lost my glasses..."

"It's ok. We will get you new ones. Don't worry about it."

"And my gun..." He murmured into Rey's chest.

"Gun's are easy to replace, cher...." He ran his fingers through Mick's hair. "You should get a pair like what you're wearing." He teased. "You look cute."

"Ugh, no, these are awful." Mick complained.

Rey giggled. "I think they're cute. They make you look younger." He smiled, hoping Mick would too.

"I hate them. They're too big." He pouted.

"They take 30 years off of you, love!" He nuzzled his nose against Mick's.

"Are you calling me old?" He pouted.

"Maybe. Grandpa." He kissed Sniper's cheek. "If I say no, will you smile?"

He smiled already. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Rey wrapped his legs around Mick's. "You don't have a choice."

"Yes, lock me away here, as long as I can stay in your arms..." He held Mick tight.

Rey smiled and kissed him all over. "Okay." 

Mick nuzzled him. "I love you Rey..."

"I love you too... and you remember that next time, before you do something stupid." He kissed Mick's cheek and then blew a raspberry.

He squeaked and laughed a little. He was still tense, but being with Rey helped.

"Now I'm going back to sleep." He growled softly. "I didn't sleep a wink last night, worrying about you."

"Sleep sounds great..." Mick admit, though he worried he might wake Rey with his nightmares.

Together, they slept peacefully, waking a few hours later and feeling much better.

Mick kissed his love awake. "Reeeey~ We have a problem."

"Huh? What? Ah... what? What's wrong?" Rey awoke in full blown panic mode.

"Hey, hey, shh... breathe." He pet his curly hair. "It's the middle of the day and I'm still in your base."

"I don't care." He smiled. "My team may loathe me, but they still won't be as bad as your Medic..." He pauses, smile faltering as he re-read what he said in his head. "I... I mean..."

Mick frowned. "Your team hates you?"

"They don't... hate me hate me... I..." He sighs. "I'm new to the team still. You know, to... being a spy so they... don't have a lot of patience for me. Most of them."

"Well you have me." He kissed Rey. "But really how am I supposed to leave?"

Rey shrugged. "I don't know... uh... the window. It's raining, no one will be outside."

Mick groaned, not happy with that option.

"I'll watch your back. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed the Sniper's cracked lips, pressing into him. "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

"I'll try to sneak back soon." He kissed him.

"Okay. Please stay away from that nutcase. Just... lay low. Okay? And take care of Jean!"

"I will!" He promised and went out the window. He ran back to his camper, not wanting to chance going into the base and running into the Medic, seeing Jean still resting and Engie cooking on the little stove.

Mick pat Jean's shoulder, glad to see him getting some sleep.

Jean opened his eyes slowly, looking up but not able to focus. "J-Josef..?"

Not here, mate." Mick assured him. "You're in my camper. Remember?"

He blinked, finally looking at Mick. "Mick..?"

"Hey. How're you feeling? The drug should be out of your system by now."

He nods. "A little out of it but... I'll live." His brow furrows. "What happened to your neck?"

Mick had forgotten his scarf. He covered the bruises with his hands. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing..." He dropped the subject. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Mick. I... I know it's probably weird, but... Thanks for... everything. Thanks for... standing up to me. I'm sorry he did what he did."

"I know you'd do the same for me, Jean. I just want you to be okay."

Jean glanced over to the Engineer, who is humming and cooking and giving the two their space. "Why is he helping me? I don't understand... I've never done anything to warrant his kindness..."

Mick shrugged. "I don't know. He just, he saw you when you looked awful and decided he wanted to help. He's just a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is..." Jean didn't realize that he was staring.

"What'd he say to you? When everyone else left the camper last night... he talked to you and you were asleep when we came back..."

"Nothing, really, he just... asked me what happened, who did it. Calmed me down a little bit, I was... I was in a bad place I think..." He tried to remember through the fog in his head.

"He's a good guy." Mick mused.

"Yeah he is... I don't deserve to be surrounded by you guys."

"Why do you say that? You were never bad to me, Jean. I hated you for leaving, not for what we did when we were together. And you're always watching the team's backs."

He smiled, and though he appreciated the sentiment he still felt unbelievably guilty over what had happened between them. "I'm sorry Mick. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry you got hurt trying to help me even though I don't deserve it..."

"You weren't ready." He shrugged. "It hurt, but... I'm with Rey now. And... Jean, I love him. I wouldn't have that if you hadn't dumped me."

Jean was sitting up, and threw his arms around Mick. "I stand by that being the biggest mistake I've ever made..."

Mick hugged back. "I don't know. I think signing on with Mann Co. is pretty up there" he teased.

Jean laughed. "I think that's a close second." He let go, smiling, though there was a sadness behind it. "I'm glad that I helped you find Reynard. You two are good for each other. He's a little high maintenance, and I might have almost strangled him a few times while we were working together but I'm glad I didn't. He makes you happy."

"You deserve someone that makes you happy too." Mick sighed. "Just... don't give up on yourself alright?"

Jean only smiled. "I lost my chance, mon ami. But I can live vicariously through you. So don't screw this up!" He chuckles, bopping Mick on the back of the head playfully.

"I'm not the only guy in the world who could fall for you, Jean." He shook his head.

Engie came over with food for them all. "You're looking better today, Jean."

"I'm feeling much better, too." He smiled and accepted the food, eating heartily.

"That's good." Engie pat his shoulder and ate with them.

Jean was thoroughly enjoying the meal. "Mmm, Monsieur, this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Engie shrugged. "I've always had to cook for myself. I guess I've just picked up a few tricks." He smiled and glanced over at Mick who was wolfing his down too.

"Well you sir, have a talent." Jean smiled at him until he met the Engineer's gaze, and even Mick could see his cheeks flush. He his it well, but Mick could always tell. "i'm sorry... I usually don't eat like this, where are my manners?"

Engie chuckled. "It's alright. A good meal after being sick is just what the body needs."

Jean stayed quiet through the rest of the meal, letting Engie and Mick talk about cars and machines and the great outdoors, which was a nice change from talking about more bothersome things.

Mick had been so wound up lately it was nice to talk about other things and relax. And Engie was a good guy.

The meal finally over, all three of the men had gone quiet. They were all thinking about what was to come, and what they were going to have to do.

"Alright with you if I stay here with you, Spy?" Mick finally said. He was still afraid to go back to the base.

The Engineer laughed, thinking he shouldn't have to ask permission to stay in his own camper, but pat his back and didn't tease him. "I'll leave you two be. Work to get done and all. Holler if you need me..." He slipped out and went back to the base.

Mick sat next to Jean, and touched the bruises on his neck. "I just... Don't want to go back to the base yet."

"He hurt you again..." Jean reached out gently to touch him.

Mick winced and pushed his hand away. "I told him you were through with him. He blamed me. It's fine. I'm still breathing."

"Y-You w-what?!" Jean's eyes went wide, his whole body tensing up. "W-why did you do that?!"

"Because I said I would help you and you aren't ready to go to him yourself."

Jean's whole body was shaking. "H-h-he's going to... oh God... he's going to..." His mind was racing and he started to panic.

Mick took his hand. "He isn't going to do anything to you because you aren't going near him. Not for a while."

Jean grabbed his hand in a death-grip. "You can't promise that, what if he comes here?! What if he's on his way here right now?!"

"He doesn't know where I live, Jean. And if he comes I won't let him get to you. I swear."

"Oh... Oh my God..." He sunk down in the bed, burying his face in the pillow. "We have to get out of here..."

"Were else can we go, Jean?" He frowned. "I don't have the money for a hotel."

"It doesn't matter if you did or not, I would take care of you. But that doesn't even matter, because we can't leave... If we break contract, we'd be dead by morning..."

"He doesn't know where the camper is, okay? you're safe here."

Jean didn't seem so sure. "You can't do this on your own, Mick. You have to let us help you. You know that right?"

"I'm letting Engie help." He said stiffly.

"You're letting him take care of me. You wouldn't dare let him help you with the Medic." He sighs. "He's too good to be beaten by one person. You're going to need our help."

"Medic will tell everyone about Rey..." He said miserably.

"That's the least of our problems, friend. I'm pretty sure that the teams won't care about the two of you. The problem is that our medic is doing horrible, horrible things to both our team and theirs, and we need to handle this now before... before the Administrator gets involved."

"They'll call me a traitor." He put his head in his hands. "I'm not ready."

"No one is going to call you a traitor. You aren't the only one who's done it, you won't be the last person who's done it. And... I think uh... we should get the other team on our side. Especially if something happens, and... Mick, I need to tell you something."

"Rey and their medic will help at least... What/ What else could possibly be wrong?"

"I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't want to freak you out... I've been hearing some rumors, from other bases, and... they aren't good."

"Rey said too. Respawns are being turned off, letting mercs kill each other off and blowing the base. You think that's gonna happen here?"

Jean sighed. "I... I don't know. I don't want to give them a reason..."

"I don't know what to do, Jean." Mick was scared.

"We lay low until the two of us have recovered. We get Rey, we get Engineer, and anyone else who will side with us, and we get rid of Josef."

"Kill him? No respawn?" He frowned.

"We'll run him off. If he dies, it won't be by our hands. "Mann Co. will send someone to take care of him, the blood won't be on our hands."

Mick nodded. "Solid plan. But he's not afraid of us."

"No, he's not afraid of one of us. He can take one of us at a time. But he won't be able to take us all..." Jean looked up at the Sniper. "So you need to stop fighting for us, and start fighting with us, non?"

Mick sighed. "I'll... I'll try. I'll try, Jean."

Jean nodded. "I know it's going to be hard, but do it for us. We need you. In one piece, not dissected all over the infirmary."

He shivered. "I know. Rey already yelled at me."

Jean sighed, and changed the subject. "Hey, did you do something different? You look different."

Mick rolled his eyes. "My glasses. These are my spares."

"They're cute. They make you look younger."

Mick frowned. "I hate them. They look dumb..."

"What happened to you other glasses?" Jean asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Lost em." He lied. "I'll look for them later. Or order new ones."

"Alright." He sighed. "But if they're lost somewhere dangerous, maybe you should just order new ones. Because it's NOT WORTH IT." He emphasizes.

Mick shrugged. "They're my glasses..."

"Mick, you bullheaded..." Jean rolled his eyes again and rolled over.

"Maybe Heavy will find them." He said hopefully, then paused a moment. "Hey, you weren't in the base yesterday right?" He remembered his silent helper.

"Yeah, until you pulled me out and ran me here."

"You didn't go back ever?"

"No? Why would I go back there?" Jean looked at him again, confused.

"When I... Misplaced... My glasses, someone helped me back to my room. I couldn't tell who." He admit.

"Really? That's weird..." He shrugs. "Who knows? It was probably Pyro or Soldier."

"I guess." He couldn't think why one of them would want to help him. "You can keep the bed, I've got a blow up mattress somewhere."

"Okay. I can move if you need me to. I don't mind. And you can sleep here, I don't mind the company. As long as it won't bother you." Jean stretched and stood, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes."

"I move around in my sleep, remember? Don't worry about it." Mick went to look for the blow up mattress. 

"You talk in your sleep. I remember that much." Jean chuckled. "Here, let me get this. I need to get up and around anyway. I have a few hours before the sun goes down, I need to do something. I'm going crazy in here. Why don't you uh, check on... Engineer..? I'm uh... worried about him being at the base. Now that he's involved..."

"Never seen that man phased by anything." But Mick agreed and shuffled back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((That face when you check your Kudos and one of the people who you look up to as a fanfiction author and the one of the main people who inspired me to write fanfiction gave this a kudos))  
> AAAAAAAAHHHHHH---
> 
> Not super happy with this chapter, but... eh. there it is.


	15. Retraining

Mick thought it was kind of sweet that Jean was worried about the Engineer, and it wasn't lost on him the real meaning under the question, that he was curious about the Engineer in general and wanted to know if Engie was the same...

Engie really was working when Mick found him. He greeted him and told him how Jean was doing, and he seemed glad that the Spy was doing better. 

"You going to come visit him again?"

Engie nodded. "Of course." Mick wasn't blind to the blush that crossed his cheeks as he answered. It made him happy to see that. 

Once he had checked up on Engie, he considered sneaking in to get his glasses back.

It was late, right? Josef would be in his room, not the infirmary. Maybe he should have borrowed one of the Spy's cloaks...

He crept in quietly, looking for his glasses. He couldn't remember where exactly he had lost them, crawling around on the floor in search of them when suddenly he became acutely aware of the body behind him, grabbing him and sticking him with a needle so quickly that he could barely react.

Mick jumped and spun around, but he was already feeling his body grow heavy and immobile. "N-no!" Mick looked up and saw Josef, grinning down at him, his glasses in his hands. He dropped them and crushed them under the heel of his boot. 

"Looks like this pup needs some more training..."

Mick hated that he whimpered in response. He fell back to his knees when he couldn't stand any longer.

Josef was much stronger than he looked. He picked the Australian up bridal style, laying him back out on the operating table gently and putting the straps back on him.

"No-!" he moaned. "No, not again!"

Josef smiled, patting his stomach. "Hush now, you brought this lal on yourself liebe." He turned and walked out of the room, and Mick could hear him rustling around, gathering things up.

He whimpered again but his body was still too heavy to even pull at the bonds. He just wanted his glasses damn it...

Josef returned, and in his hands he was carrying a bucket. "I'm going to make sure you learn your lesson this time." He placed the bucket at the foot of the table, walking back up to the head and smiling down at him. "That sedative shouldn't last long. It was only enough of a dose to put you out of it for a few minutes."

"Wh-what are you doing?" Mick felt his feeling coming back but it wasn't comforting.

Josef pet his hair, smiling down at him. "You should quit getting into other people's business. You're causing me a lot of problems."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?!" He tried pulling at his bonds.

"You'll find out soon enough..." He gave Mick's nose a flick, hard enough that it stung and made his eyes water. "You've been a bad dog. Now I'm going to really have to punish you." He made his way down Mick's body, slipping off his boots slowly, watching his face the whole time.

Mick moaned. "No, not that again..."

"Yes I believe I will do this again." He pulled off the Sniper's socks, making sure his nails dragged against his soles as he did so. "I've come up with something fun, just for you! You look so excited!"

Mick squirmed and grit his teeth. "N-no!"

"I've got a wonderful surprise for you, Herr Sniper..." Josef pulled out some string, tying it around the man's large toes, which was becoming increasingly difficult as he squirmed to get away. He finally managed to tie his toes back, making sure that his feet were held completely immobile.

"D-don't! Don't touch my feet!" He couldn't pull them away, and just feeling so venerable made his feet tingle.

"What nice big feet you have, Herr Sniper..." He growled. "But puppies aren't very good at cleaning themselves, are they? Your paws are so dirty!" He dragged his fingers down Mick's soles again, testing how well he was bound.

Mick jumped but his feet didnt' move. "I-I'm not your puppy! L-Leave my feet alone!"

"Oh dear, puppy doesn't want to take a bath!" He laughed, reaching down into the bucket. "That's alright, I brought the bath to you..." When he stood back up, he was holding a soapy toothbrush in his hands.

Mick whimpered again. "N-no, God, not that..." 

Josef started on the tops of his feet, working him into it slowly, lightly scrubbing there and along the tops of his toes. "I hope you aren't ticklish, liebe, otherwise this is going to be very difficult for you..." He teased.

The Sniper was already giggling, unable to even wiggle his toes away from the torment. "Nohoho..."

"Poor little puppy," he teased, dipping the brush into the warm water again, "This wouldn't be happening had you just done as I asked, and stayed out of my stuff!"

"I-I haheehee, j-just wahahanted m-my heeheehee my glasses!" He protested, head shaking back and forth.

He started in on Mick's arches, moving from one foot, then the other, and back again. "And why were your glasses in here? Because you disobeyed me!"

Mick squealed, his back arching a bit. "No no! Ahahaha! Nohoho, nohohot th-there! Stohop!"

Josef clicked his tongue at the Sniper, shaking his head. "No, no, this won't do. This isn't nearly enough punishment..." He stopped tickling for a second, wandering around out of his sight.

Mick panted. "J-just let me go. I w-won't bother you again I swear, please..."

"I don't quite believe you..." He came back, holding a cloth in his hands. "But we are having so much fun together, I think I might keep you this time. Since you so rudely stole my last puppy..." He folded the cloth and went to blindfold the Australian.

"No! No- Don't! Let me see!" He begged and tried to keep his head out of the way.

"Why would I want to do that? Maybe if you had been good, I would have some mercy on you. But since you've been such a bad dog, I have no interest in what you want." he grabbed a fistful of the Sniper's hair, holding him still as he secured it with the other hand, tightening it and successfully blinding him for the time being.

"No, I-I'll be good! Don't--!" He whimpered as the blindfold was tied around him.

"Oh don't worry, you will be good by the time I get done with you." 

He could hear the Doctor walking around, but without being able to see he was left in agonizing anticipation, waiting for his next move. "Please..." He whimpered. "Please, don't do this..."

Josef laughed. "You're such a pitiful little puppy..." 

Suddenly the brush was torturing his feet again, running circles around his heels, which the Doctor was surprised were very soft and not calloused like he had expected them to be.

Mick fell back into helpless giggles. "Nohohoho!"

Josef worked his heels for about five minutes before giving him a small break. "Your paws are so very dirty pup... Your soles are dirty too..."

He gasped to catch his breath. "I wont bother you anymore, let me go..."

"Let you go?" He laughed. "No, I don't think I will be letting you go anytime soon..." He started scrubbing at Mick's soles, using small circles all around one of his feet, making sure no inch of skin went untouched.

Mick squealed and shrieked as Josef tortured his feet. He couldn't stand the brush, he would have welcomed anything else.

"This is absolute torture to you, isn't it? Poor ticklish little puppy... just wait till I'm finished with you, you'll be so hypersensitive that no one will ever be able to touch you again!"

He would have cried if laughter wasn't being forced out of him. He couldn't find the breath to beg anymore.

Medic pulled the brush from his foot, waiting until Mick had taken a huge gasp of air and started over, this time on the other foot.

Mick immediately lost the air he'd gained in another shriek and more tortured laughter.

"I could do this all day, you know that? In fact, I just might!" He finally pulled the brush away again, giving him a chance to breathe. He had much more torture in store for him, he couldn't have him passing out already could he?

Mick panted again, still giggling for a while after he stopped. "I'll be good... I'll be good, I swear... please, no more..."

"Aww, look. I taught him a new trick." He placed his hand gently on the Sniper's cheek, petting him. "Beg, puppy... beg..."

"Please..." Maybe if he played along, Medic would let him go. "Please, no more, I can't take it.."

"What a good boy!" he scratched Mick's head. "We're almost done now, we only have to wash the balls of your ticklish little feet, and your cute little toes..."

Mick moaned again. "No, not there!"

"You're getting very good at that little trick, liebe!" He walked back down, grabbing the brush and beginning again on the section of his foot just before his toes, getting the balls of his feet and the sides, tickling in his arches a few more times for good measure.

Mick went back to laughing. It wasn't as bad as his arches but he knew it was a short reprieve before his toes. "Ahahahaha, stohohop! Stohohohop! I-I'm gohohonna piss!"

"You'd better not." Mick teased. "You think cleaning your feet is bad, imagine how much torture that will be..." he finished that up quickly, giving him a second more to breathe before he started in on his toes. He stirred the brush in the water, watching the Sniper gasp for air.

Mick whimpered. God, the brush there would be agony. he gasped in quick breaths. he was sure he'd lose it - both his mind and bladder control - once Josef started on his toes. "P-please..."

"I'm going to enjoy this..." Josef chuckled to himself, unsheathing the brush once more and just letting the bristles rest on his big toe.

The anticipation made Mick tingle. "No no no no..." He shook his head.

"Yes, yes, yes..." The Medic mocked, beginning his torment once again.

It was the worst thing Mick had ever felt and he could barely find air to keep laughing with. He didn't last long before e wet himself and the horror of that made him even more sensitive.

"Oh dear, little puppy made a mess!" Josef teased over Mick's laughter.

Mick didn't even notice when Medic stopped tickling him, because he could still feel it. he hadn't heard the door open, he hadn't heard someone charge in, and he hadn't heard the quick lived struggle that was happening beside him.

Mick was still giggling and whimpering and only calmed when the struggle stopped. "M-Medic..? Please let me go, I'll be good..."

He felt fingers on his wrists, struggling quickly to get the bindings off of him there, not being able to do that so they went for his ankles and toes before scrambling around the rest of the infirmary.

Mick curled his toes once he could move but didn't dare try to get up. Was this a test? "Wh-what now..?"

He could feel the blade close to his wrist as it cut through the first strap, before moving to the other one and cutting through that. The mysterious hands grabbed his shoulders, helping him to sit up.

Mick pulled his blindfold off quickly to see who was helping him. "What..?"

His eyes were still bleary, his replacement glasses nowhere to be seen. He felt hands on his face, calming and petting, before feeling himself being encouraged to step down off the table. He was still sensitive to the touch and his feet on the cold infirmary floor made him stumble back. "Who is it? Why are you helping me?"

He heard whoever it was shush him gently, lifting Mick's arm around their shoulders and helping him to walk, the two of them speeding up when they heard the Medic begin to stir and cry out in anger.

Mick was still exhausted and had to lean heavily on whoever it was.

"He'll take it out on you now. Why would you risk that for me?"

The stranger didn't say anything, but suddenly Mick could feel much larger arms around him, picking him up gently. 

"Do not worry. I have got him. You go, be careful." Heavy's voice rumbled through the Sniper's body.

"Heavy?" he squinted. Everything was blurry without his glasses. "Who was that, Heavy?"

"Shh, little Sniper is safe now. Do not worry about it, we will take care of things." 

He felt the giant carry him inside a room, setting him down finally. "Would Sniper like to take a bath?" He asked kindly.

Mick remembered what Jean had said about the team. "Yeah. Yeah I'd like a bath." He admit.

Heavy helped to lead him to the bathroom there, running a warm bath for him and helping him find his way. "Bath will relax you, and make you feel better."

"Why are you helping me like this?" Mick asked again. "No one's ever -- I mean, I'm not in fatal danger, why would you care?"

"Little Sniper was in more danger than he knew. Medic is a dangerous man." He made sure everything was safe for him. "Does Sniper need any more help?" The door in the other room opened and shut, and the large man seemed to be itching to go and greet them.

"No, I can bathe myself." He grumbled and blushed.

"Okay. I will be in the other room. If you need anything." He left and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

Mick was still confused but he stripped what was left of his clothes and stepped into the tub. The hot water did feel good.

He could hear Heavy talking with someone in the other room, the two voices quiet and calm, and it really helped to relax Sniper, listening to it.

Mick let himself rest there for a while before actually washing himself and stepping out. He dried himself with the towel left him and frowned at the state of his pants. 

Deciding it would be counterproductive to put them back on, he wrapped the towel around himself instead, peaking his head out. (not that he could see anything anyway...) 

The two voices quieted, and Heavy spoke up. "Ah, Sniper looks better already. I have something for you." 

He could see Heavy walking towards him, a giant blur, and suddenly he felt something touching the sides of his face, as if someone were slipping something onto him.

Mick blinked as his vision cleared. He could see again; Heavy had given him his glasses. "Thanks." He murmured. he looked around the room then. He was surprised to see the BLU Medic standing a ways away, shyly, looking very stressed out and nervous to be seen.

"Hey." He gave a bewildered wave. "Heavy, what's going on?"

The Medic didn't seem to like that reaction, edging towards the door. Heavy stopped him, grabbing his wrist to keep him from leaving. "Do not be afraid, kuschelbar. He will not hurt you."

"You healed me on the battlefield. And you helped us with Jean. I haven't forgotten." Mick assured the frightened Medic. "But will someone please tell me what's going on? Is it you that's been helping me silently?"

He nods, taking another shy step back.

"Well... Thanks then. But what were you doing in the base? You're BLU. If someone saw you you could have been in real danger." Mick realized too late that the Heavy had laced his fingers into the Medic's. "...Oh." He observed. "Oh, ok." He looked at Heavy curiously. "Is... Does Medic know? Is that why your'e helping me? He threatened you too?"

"No. Medic would not dare fight me. Doctor heard you, he couldn't leave you there."

"You didn't have to risk yourself like that. You're not a RED, it'd be even easier for him to torture you." Mick pointed out.

"What he is doing is wrong!" The small Medic jumped at his own outburst. "It doesn't matter what he does to me. I don't care. He has to be stopped!"

Mick was quiet a moment and looked back at Heavy. "Did he tell you what's going on with Jean? Jean... wants to do something about it. He said we'd need more people."

"I will do what I can to help." The Medic found some courage, stepping towards Mick. "I-It's nice to.. formally meet you. I'm... I'm Klaus." He held out his hand, and then realized that Mick was still holding up his towel, pulling it back embarrassed.

"Yeah.." Mick was still a bit stunned. "Does... Does Rey know about you two?"

"No! He would be so... disappointed."

Mick raised an eyebrow and looked amused. "I don't think he'd have any right to be disappointed in you. Considering the amount of times I've been on your base to see him."

"You... Ah..." He thinks about it, putting the pieces together finally. "Ooohhh..."

Mick blinked. "Did you not figure that out when he asked you to help me that day on the battlefield?"

"Rey has a good heart. Sometimes he gets a little... squeamish. I just assumed he panicked."

"And when he asked you to help with Jean..?"

"I... Okay I don't really know what I was thinking. I knew they knew each other, I honestly thought you were with Jean."

Mick blushed a bit. "I used to be." He admit. He realized something and groaned. "You won't tell Rey what happened will you? If he knew what happened...."

"No, of course not. I won't tell him." Klaus shook his head. "This is all so messed up."

Mick nodded in agreement. And this was only the half of it...


	16. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while since i've updated, things have been just a little bit crazy. XD Here you go, a new chapter!

The three of them sat for a while, Mick still trying to get his bearings on things as they talked quietly. Finally, as the conversation died off, he turned to Heavy.

"Jean had an idea. That, as a team, we could run him off or make him quit."

Heavy nodded. "That is a good plan. Or..." His face grew dark with the thought. "I could go in there and finish him off once and for all."

That sent a shiver down Mick's spine. He knew that the Heavy wasn't joking, he knew that that man was capable of.

"I... don't know. He's still a RED. We shouldn't."

"What if--" The medic's voice stopped short. "N-Never mind. No, that would never work..."

Sniper looked at him curiously. "Well, we might as well hear it."

"What if... what if we killed him, without actually killing him. Incapacitated him so that he wasn't a threat anymore. But didn't technically kill him..."

"Incapacitate how?" The idea made Mick's insides twist.

"Before I began my contract here," Klaus spoke in hushed tones, "I studied under a different Medic. He was working on a sort of re-animation. He could basically seperate any body part, and using a little technology and some medicine, they could survive without the rest of the body."

Mick shuddered. "That sounds. Awful. But having him alive, but not alive, means the team would be without a medic. He'd need to quit or be dead for Mann Co. to hire a replacement."

The doctor merely shook his head. "They would send you a medic regardless. If he is AWOL they would just search for him and assume that he got away."

Sniper nodded. An idea crept into the back of his mind. "You can seperate... any part of his body..?"

"Theoretically, yes. I've been continuing his research, but... I've never tested it. I would have to get together with someone who knew tech, and my Engineer would never help with that. So I'd have to find someone else."

"Dell." Mick said automatically. "Our Engineer, I mean. He'd help you. And he'd keep quiet about it. About you being here. He's a nice guy."

"A-are you sure?" He looked nervous again. "I don't want to cause you any trouble..."

"I'm sure. He'll want to help. Especially if it means helping Jean."

He nodded then. "... Alright. Okay. I'll do it. I'll get back to my base, find my research, and gather what I need. We need to have a plan though, we can't run into this blindly. Alright? Talk with your engineer. And Misha?" The Heavy turned to him. "You keep an eye on our friend here. Okay? Keep him out of trouble"

The Heavy smiled at that an nodded.

Mick huffed at being treated like a child, but supposed he'd earned it. "I should get back to Jean. Tell him what the plan is."

"Good idea. Fill Misha in on what is going on, he will keep me informed."

Sniper nodded. "Uh. I need some clean trousers..."

Misha rushed to a drawer, grabbing out a pair and handing it to him. "Is good thing you and doctor are the same size..."

"He keeps clothes here?" Sniper sounded amused and slipped on the pants.

Klaus blushed crimson. "I-I-I- w-well... I..."

Mick chuckled. "It's alright. It's good, you two are cute together."

The doctor covered his face, completely embarrassed. Misha, however, found the whole thing quite amusing.

"Go. Talk with Spy, and come tell me what we are going to do."

Mick agreed. "Oh. And thanks for the glasses." He headed back to his camper then, trying to get used to the pants that were just slightly too small.

Jean had the mattress all set up when Mick arrived, and he was standing outside in just his underwear, hanging up clothes and humming to himself. There were tons of scars lacing across his back and arms, some of them Mick recognized and some were new. A few looked very new, not even scars yet, still healing. Mick looked him over. It was an image he had gotten used to. When they had dated, Sniper would tease him about the scars. They would count each others and somehow, Spy always had more.

"Oh. I should have brought you a change of clothes..."

Jean turned around quickly. "Oh, Mick! Non, it's okay. I did some laundry. It was piling up, so I did some of yours too. I figured you wouldn't mind."

He blushed. Jean used to do his laundry when they dated, too, since Sniper would forget until he ran out of underwear. "You didn't have to."

"I know. But you've been very kind to me lately, so I figured I could help you out a bit. Are you... what's with that getup?"

He blushed again. "Borrowed. Never mind it. I've got to tell you, that BLU Medic? He thought of a way to deal with Josef!" He then told Jean the plan.

Jean listened quietly through the whole plan, nodding but looking disgusted. "That is so incredibly cruel... bu it's the best option we have going for us right now."

"More cruel than what he's done to us-- you?!" He corrected himself too late and hoped the other man would ignore it. "We'd be keeping him alive, which is more than he deserves. And... there may be opportunities for you and Rey to get back a bit at him yourselves."

Jean frowned, noticing his slip. "What has he done to you? You can't hide things from me, you know. And I've already gotten a taste of what he can do to you."

"It doesn't matter." He insisted. "He's done worse to you and Rey, he's not going to touch me again."

"That's big talk coming from someone who's been captured... what. At least twice? Once for sure, and you lost your glasses there, didn't you?" His eyes were piercing, seeing what was going through Sniper's mind.

Mick reddened. "I get it, alright? I'm pathetic and weak! You don't need to rub it in!"

"Oh, Mick... that's not what I meant." He took a step towards the upset man. "I just mean... you know what I mean..."

"Whatever. I'll tell Dell what the plan is and ask him to help Klaus with the tech parts." He turned away.

"Mick! Come on, don't be mad. I'm only worried about you. You know that, I didn't mean to... you went back there, didn't you..."

"It doesn't matter. If Rey comes tell him I'll be back soon." He hurried back to the base to find Engineer.

"Mick! Be careful please!" Jean called after him, feeling guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here it is another update. XD Finally. XD I will be trying to update as frequently as I can, but Skype is not my friend.  
> Also, for those of you curious about more details on their new plan, have you seen Meet the Medic...? >]

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Feedback is always appreciated, whether here or on my tumblr @tf-tickles. I always enjoy hearing from you! 
> 
> I kept the style similar to the back and forth of the RP, because it just seemed to flow a little better that way. However, I don't know how easy this is to read, so what did you guys think?


End file.
